how the tables can turn
by rexassassin00
Summary: after the defeat of the red death hiccup and Astrid share many adventures and this where their story continues, But a new threat may arise and maybe some unexpected couples. But Hiccup and Astrid have plan but those get ruined when some unexpected events occur. I know the summary sucks but Its better If you just read It. Image was found on google. I do not own It
1. Chapter 1 the problems start

How the tables turn chapter 1: the problems start  
this is a rewrite of chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DREAMWORKS

JUST TO SUM IT ALL UP AGAIN: I OWN NOTHING DREAMWORKS OWNS THE CHARACTERS NAMES THEIR LOOKS AND EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY.

It was just another day in berk except the sun was shining for once and me and hiccup were on out way to the academy to give the lesson to our friends, i normally am excited to go but ever since hiccup defeated the read death,defeated dagur and formed a truce between the outcast's and berk and since i started liking hiccup snotlout has been mean to every one and has started to flirt with me more and more.

"so astrid what should we teach the class about today" i had to think for awhile and before deciding on proper landing techniques "how about proper landing techniques to help with smoother landing's" when i said that hiccup stopped and got this huge grin on his face "astrid that's perfect tell the class im postponing till later i have some stuff for you guys that i haven't finished" he said this as he ran down the stairs of the great hall towards the forge.

0000

When astrid mentioned smoother landings i froze and remembered something and i ran towards the forge as fast as i could i got there the forge was still burning hot and i took ot some paper and some pads i made because i discovered toothless had soft pads on his feet and it helped with landing so i made these boot like things that strap to the dragons feet, the pads were filled with tiny beads and then a layer of leather and then i had toothless melt down some of the other dragons scales and i put those on the bottom to prevent it from ripping.

I just finished meatlug's pair and was almost finished with astrid's but i forgot to get stormfly's scales but that shouldn't be hard i juts need to go to stormf... i was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard a familiar voice at the forge window. "hiccup are you in there the others are wondering where you are" oh wait i can get astrid to go get some of stormfly's scales "yes astrid im in here and can you go to stormfly's stall and get me 50 or 60 of her scales i need them for something that im doing for dragon training" "why would you need stormfly's scales i want to know what they are for before i go get them" "astrid i cant tell you but i can show you"

"ok il get them but whatever you have planned it better be good and i better see it before anyone else" she said as she ran of towards her house where stormfly's stall was. as she left i sighed and went back to attaching straps to stormfly's padded boots, i just hope these work i don't feel like being hiccup the useless.

I don't know what hiccup has planned but if he says it has something to do with dragon training i cant help but be curious, when i reached the stormfly's stall i collected up as many as i could and started to make my way back to the forge. It didn't take long to get back to the forge and i was outside the door. "hiccup i got the scales can i come in now" "yes astrid the doors unlocked" i said as astrid walked in and set the scales on the table for me. "thanks astrid" i put the scales in the furnace and said "now toothless plasma blast" toothless shot a plasma blast into the furnace and the scales started to melt. "so what is it you have planned" she crossed her arms and stared at me. "well here look" i raised toothless paw up to show astrid the soft pads on the underside

"its toothless paw what does it have to do with what you are planning" he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and pushed it to toothless paw and i could feel it was soft. "what is that" "toothless always has smooth landing's because he has these soft pad so i made these" he bent down and pulled out 3 pairs of boots with pads on the bottom "i needed stormfly's scales because im making these for everyone and if im right then it will help with smoother landing's" he smiled and went to the furnace and pulled out the warmed scales and molded them around the pads for stormfly's feet. "see i just needed to mold them into place and done"

"go get the others and tell them to meet me at the sea stacks" i grabbed the boots and handed a pair to astrid "here you get to try them first" she called stormfly over and the dragon landed with a thump. It took awhile to get the boots on but when stormfly started to walk she gave a purr and nudged astrid. We mounted our dragons and took of towards sea stacks

0000

On our way to the sea stacks we forgot to get the other so we had to go back. We landed on the sea stacks and snotlout was the first to say something and of course it had to do with me. "hey astrid your looking as beautiful as ever" "ugh say that again and im going to push you off the edge" he opened his mouth but i glared at him and he shut it.

"ok guys i brought you out here because i made a discovery, fishlegs some here with meatlug" he came up with his dragon and stood. "now fishlegs hold up meatlug's foot" he held it up "hiccup i don't see how this is supposed to be helpful" "just wait, toothless come here bud" i told toothless to let me look at his foot "now guys look at toohtless paw and meatlug's" "hiccup does toothless have pads on his paw of is that just me" fishlegs stood closer to toothless and got excited with the new information "hiccup is that why toothless is so quiet and always has flawless landings" "yes fishlegs and i made these" i raised the boots in the air, the twins looked confused,fishlegs was studying them and snotlout was staring at astrid

"iv already tried these and they work great so hiccup why don't me and you go for a flight while fishlegs takes over and helps the others" "ok well sure, think you can handle things fish" he handed the boots to the others and mounted toothless. I finished mounting stormfly and we were off "so hiccup what have you got planned this evening" he looked like he was thinking but he just shook his head and turned to me "well i have some weapons i need to fix and one in specific i want to make think you can help me" he smiled and re adjusted toothless tail fin "sure what do you need" he thought for a minute then said "well i need zippleback gas and nightmare saliva"

"i have a certain plan i want to try and il need your help" what would he need nightmare saliva and zippleback gas for and why would he need my help, it wasn't till i heard hiccup yell at me that i realized i was leading stormfly down towards the ground, i pulled stormfly up and leveled out. "astrid is there something wrong you have been sorta zoning out all day" "no i was just thinking why you would need zippleback gas and nightmare saliva and my help"

"come on back to the forge il show you what i have planned"

0000

We flew back to the forge and went inside "astrid here look at this" he handed me some paper with a sword design but it wasn't like any sword i had ever seen the middle was hollowed out and the blade was sharp on both sides but each part of the blade got smaller and it looked like the blade was in sections. "now here is the real blade" he pulled out the blade in 3 parts "see i have an idea to make a sword that retracts into the handle and when i push the button in the diagram the blade will shoot out and will be covered in nightmare saliva and will ignite and catch fire" i looked at him and frowned. "hiccup i don't know this seems kinda dangerous and we cant have you being injured, iv got to go but il see you tomorrow ok"

"i know i cant get injured but alright astrid il be careful but im going to make this and im going to succeed" "alright fine just be careful" i punched his shoulder "hey what was that for" "that was for not telling me about the boots and not letting me help" i grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him, he held for a moment then pulled apart "and that was for making the boots for me" "your welcome but every night take them off, i made them to last but to much stress will break the straps"

Went to the door of the forge and said "goodnight hiccup" "goodnight astrid" and then i left to my house.

When i got to my house my mom ingrid was making dinner in the kitchen and my dad gourk was sharpening his axe in the living room "oh uh astrid dear mind coming over here and helping me with the food" ughhh and as soon as i get home im already doing chores "fine mum but can i have extra fish" she sighed "alright dear just come help" i walked into the kitchen and there was enough food to feed 8 people "mom there's enough food here to feed stoick" she chuckled and said "that's because we invited them over for dinner" "alright i guess that's great" my mom turned to me and her face turned serious. "you know astrid you should start thinking about marriage and hiccup is nice boy and we have seen how he acts around you he really likes you astrid, i wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to you" i stared at her wide eyed

"mom you cant be serious im not ready for marriage and i know hiccup likes me but what makes you think i like him" she looked at the floor and laughed "astrid you kissed him when he woke after the battle with the red death,on snoggletog, and this evening at the forge" she was spying on me no way "mom you spied on me" she started laughing again "no dear i was buying fish for dinner the market is by the forge you know" well that explains it "yes mom i know and just because i kissed him doesn't mean i like him" my mom was about to speak agian but my father interrupted "you better not like that toothpick there is no way you are marrying that screw up" that set me off "dad he is not a screw up he never was he was just trying to fit in,you know you should show him some respect if it wasn't for him all of us would be dead" i could hear him shift in his chair and continue sharping hi axe "astrid hiccup didn't do anything that dragon did he was just ridding him slowing him down"

"if you can even remember toothless cant fly without hiccup,hiccup flew toothless and they defeated that dragon together and he lost his leg protecting us ,this village the same village who treated him like crap and he still loved his village enough to defend it and you still treat him like hiccup the useless" "that's because he is useless hes only good when he has that dragon" it was true i do like hiccup but still im not ready for marriage "you know what dad i do like hiccup so what hes my friend and nothing is going to change that" i stormed grabbed a piece of chicken and stormed off to my room

0000

I was still in the forge and it was almost dinner when i saw my dad walking towards the forge i made sure to hidE the sword plans and the sword blade parts. "hiccup you in here" "no dad im not im at the cove fixing all these weapons" he laughs and says "you and your sarcastic attitude are going to be the end of me" sarcasm doesn't run in the family and i don't get the chance to know my mom so i wonder where i got it from. "son hurry back home and dress nicely the hofferson's have invited us over for dinner" i suddenly started to stutter "to-to-tonight i-i-i have stuff to do i have weapo..."i was cut off by my dad "hiccup i know you have weapons to fix but they have invited us we are going so go now i don't want to have to come in there

I left the forge and passed my father as he started to walk with me back to the house "you know hiccup you should start thinking about marriage you going to be turning 16 and i need a heir sometime" my dad smiled at me and winked "dad im not getting married" he started to open his mouth but i talked before he did "i know what you are going to say and its a no dad, i like astrid but im not going to marry her" my dad got this sad look on his face and his voice changed "oh...i...see well anyway you go get dressed il go get the mead" "oh dad can you get the honey mead to its astrid's favorite" he smiled and said "Ok i will"

When i entered my room i went through all my clothes and picked out my normal green shirt green pants and a brown vest just like the clothes i wear everyday but these are made of a nicer fabric and the vest is a deep brown color and is softer than my normal one. I went downstairs to see my dad with 2 barrels of mead on regular and the other honey. "ready son" i tried to hide my nervousness as best as i could and just said "yeah im ready"

The walk to the hofferson house was silent until i spoke "dad i don't marry are you going to set up a contract with one of the other islands to form a peace" i asked as he stopped and said "its viking tradition and if it benefits the tribe why" i sighed before saying "because i don't want to marry just yet give it time" "son you know..." i cut him off by standing in front of him "dad i need time just wait" he smiled and said "ok son" The rest of the walk was silent until they got to the hofferson house ingrid and gourk were talking.

My dad knocked on the door and ingrid hofferson answered it "hello stoick welcome. i see you got the mead" my dad laughed and said "or course i did how could i not" they laughed while hoark got up and glared at me and i instantly got more nervous about being there because i know astrid's father doesn't like me.

I saw astrid and she didn't look happy but when she turned and saw me at the door she smiled and walked outside "hey hiccup" "he-he-hey astrid n-n-nice seeing you" and of course the stuttering,some things just never change "come on hiccup relax were just having dinner" i got even more nervous because astrid's dad was narrowing his eyes at me "he he he yeah just dinner" i whispered "astrid your dad is looking at me like he wants to kill me"

"i know try to stay calm i don't need you breaking down from nervousness" i sighed and looked back to see stoick and my mom were already inside but the door was open. "you know i think i feel 2 times as better now that you said that" i rolled my eyes "you and your sarcasm" he looked like he was thinking for awhile before saying "you know i wonder if my sarcasm comes from my mom because no one else in the haddock family that has lived so far has any sense of humor but me" it did make sense "your right no one else does have your sense or humor"

"hiccup,astrid come in here and eat some food its going to get cold" i heard my dad say from inside the house "ok dad we'll be in soon we got to feed the dragons" i heard a sigh and then stoick said "ok just make it quick" we quickly left and made our way to the dragon stall where stormfly stayed but toothless was also sleeping next to stormfly. "looks like toothless has a new friend" astrid said as she got a bucket of fish and shook the dragons awake. "actully i think its because toothless defeated the red death the other dragons see him as a sort of alpha dragon" the dragons woke with an annoyed grumble but when toothless saw me he put his down and gave a sad grumble "toothless its fine i don't mind" toothless got ready to leave when the fish was tossed down and then both of them started eating happily.

We were at the door of the house and we were going to open the door but stopped when we heard stoick say "i know gourk hiccup isen't the average viking but..." "but nothing stoick hiccup is not marrying my daughter and that is final" i whispered to hiccup "are they really talking about that" hiccup sighed and then said. "my dad was talking to me about marrying you and i asked if he was going to set up a contract if i didn't marry you and he said he would so i think if i don't propose to you he will try to set up a contract between you and me" i couldn't believe it "but i don't even want to marry you hiccup they cant just sell me off" hiccup got this really sad look on his face.

"hiccup not like that, i just didn't expect your dad to try to set up a contract so soon" he sighed "i know me neither but it was only a matter of time before he asked your parents" "hiccup there is no way we will marry my dad wont allow it he thinks your still useless" "astrid i know you don't like the subject but what if my father offers a huge bride price and your dad accepts" "i don't know what id do" we continued to listen to the conversation

" gourk what if hiccup proposed to astrid what would you do, say no and break both their hearts" "yes dear of course i would refuse our daughter is a strong warrior hiccup is a fishbone, id rather have astrid marry snotlout he's perfecta" they stopped just long enough for me to ask "hiccup there is no way i will marry snotlout il gladly marry you instead of snotlout" "ingrid dear astrid and snotlout are perfect for each other they are both strong warriors and im not going to change my mind about what i think" "gourk i know my son is not a boy with rippling muscle but he is smart and he is going to be the next chief and i know astrid and hiccup like each other, remember your arranged marriage would you put your own daughter through what you had to go through" "stoicks right dear if you tell astrid she has to marry snotlout it wont work iv seen how he treats her, if you try to set up a contract i both me and astrid will fight it.

"hiccup what are we going to do i don't want to marry snotlout and how can my mom fight a contract" hiccup smiled and said "both parents have to agree and if one doesn't accept then the contract wont work" I thought for a moment before we heard stoick. "gourk we have to come to some kind of agreement you can have as much time but im not going to set up a contract yet we both know astrid and hiccup aren't ready and they would not be happy if we set up a contract so soon even if you don't agree.

0000

Well that's the end of chapter 1 re write the second is to come when ever im finished


	2. chapter 2 forge work

how the tables can turn chapter 2: forge work

Here is chapter 2 re write thanx to everyone that views weather they like the chapter or not its still a view and that person took the time to read or maybe not read it.

Note: this is a mix between a 3rd person point of view and a first person point of view so if it gets confusing just tell me and il restrict it to a 3rd person point of sort of a ocd i have where i feel the need to make it a single characters pov so sorry about that

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON

0000

"well that's a relief at least i don't have to marry snotlout" Hiccup turned to the door and looked through the small opening where we left the door open then turned to me "yeah that would suck to have to marry snotlout" We turned back to the door to hear stoick's voice "what is taking astrid and hiccup so long they should have been back already" That was when we decided we should show our selves

"were back" We said from behind the doors

"well what took you so long" Stoick said probably already knowing the answer

"well we were feeding the dragons and we started talking about toothless and stormfly and we lost track of time and we just kept talking" I said as me and astrid walked in and sat down at the table, gourk scoffed and got up grabbing a sword and sharpening stone and sitting in the living room.

"well come on and eat the food is getting cold" Astrid's mom said handing them 2 plates and 2 mugs of honeyed mead. Astrid mom cooked fish, chicken, and some veggies that only hiccup usually eats...but i guess im starting to take after hiccup and im starting to eat different foods, astrid thought as she mentally cursed herself for starting to go soft.

"hey astrid i never noticed you liked vegetables" Hiccup said with a questioning look,maybe confused she didn't know.

"i guess you're starting to rub of on me or something" Astrid looked at hiccup and he had a huge smile on his face, she couldn't blame him. she knew hiccup liked her so for him to have that smile was not surprising to astrid.

When astrid said that i was rubbing of on her i instantly smiled, i don't know why but i did. Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard.

"hiccup...hey...answer me" Astrid said as she just shook hiccup's shoulder lightly, he had been smiling looking at the wall for about 4 minutes and it was getting weird but he snapped out of it as soon as i shook his shoulder.

"huh...wha what...oh" He said as he shook his head and began to apologize. "sorry astrid i sorta tuned out for a minute" Hiccup looked back to his plate and used a knife to cut into his fish and began to eat. Astrid decided to find out why hiccup blanked out later because the smell of her food hit her nose.

0000

It had been about an hour later when hiccup brought up toothlesws and stormfly agian. "astrid don't you think its weird that toothless has taken a liking to stormfly" Hiccup said as he took another bite of his chicken leg.

"no i don't, do you have a problem with toothless liking my dragon" I asked as hiccup looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"no i don't have a problem with them liking each other its just that dragon mating season will happen in a few weeks when snoggletog comes and the ice sets in...what if toothless were to mate with stormfly i mean ever since we defeated the red death the other dragons seem to have a huge amount of respect for toothless" He turned back to his meal and took a sip of his mead.

"well whats wrong with that" astrid asked more than a bit confused.

"i don't like the idea of cross breeding it could be dangerous for both the dragon and the eggs" When he took another sip of mead i noticed something i never did before, hiccup had small hairs on his jaw and i could see a dark line around his mouth where he would get facial hair, i resisted the urge to laugh, don't get me wrong its not a let down it makes him look more manly then he is but still looks funny.

When the urge to laugh passed i let out a breath that i had been holding and said. "hiccup how could it be dangerous and plus think of all the information you could put into the book of dragons on a cross breed" Astrid looked at hiccup with an almost hopeful smile, she had no clue why she was ok with toothless being mates with stormfly she just did for some reason.

Hiccup gave her the "really" face and then astrid thought of something and said. "hiccup let them have their fun its not like we arent in the same sort of position"

"how are they in the same position" Hiccup asked as he sipped his mead and ate another piece of bread.

"ok so pretend we want to get married but my father doesn't want you marrying me because he thinks your week, now pretend stormfly and toothless want to get married and im toothless mother and your stormflys father" Hiccup nodded and waved his hand for me to continue. "now when i come to you wanting to set up between toothless and stormfly you say, no i will not, toothless is to weak i am going to set up a contrct with a stronger dragon" Hiccup nodded and a smile met his face.

"now i get it that's why you said we were in the same position...but i still am not entirely sure about this but i guess your are right" He said as he looked over to their parents and they had a curios look on their faces.

"hehehe you heard that...didn't you" Hiccup gave a small chuckle as our parents just stared at us.

"here about your dragons cross breeding how could we not" Stoick looked almost nervous as he spoke but astrid and hiccup weren't worried about that at the moment.

Astrid looked over at hiccup as he rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous or scared. "uh yeah...dad our dragons decided to take a liking to each other and we decided that we would let them even if they cross breed"

"oh uh well that's...interesting" Stoick said like if he said the wrong thing he would be scolded. Stoick opened his mouth to say some thing but quickly closed his mouth but then said. "i think we should going its getting late"

"here let me get the plates and stuff" Hiccup said as he grabbed everyone's plates and mugs.

"no need hiccup ill get them later" Ingrid said with a smile.

"no i will get them, im a guest and i used your plates and mugs ill take care of them" Hiccup sad as he grabbed the last mug and sat them in the wash bowl on the counter.

After hiccup walked back in to the dinning room ingrid astrids mom quickly got up and went to the kitchen to grab something. "here stoick we cooked extra fish and we probably wont eat it and i think it would make a nice lunch tomorrow" Ingrid said as she handed stoick and the fish.

" thank you ingrid maybe ill invite you over to my house for dinner next time to repay you for inviting us over" Stoick got up with hiccup.

"alright astrid i gotta go but come to the forge at first light i have something to show you" Hiccup said with a grin. Stoick was out the door and hiccup had just stepped out, he turned to me and began to say something but i punched his shoulder.

"hey what was that for" He said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"that was for argueing with me about stormfly" I pulled him by his shirt collar and kissed him like i usually do after scolding him about something. "that was for coming to dinner and agreeing that toothless could be with stormfly" He smiled and looked up towards the hill were the stables were that stormfly and toothless were staying in.

"i-i-i gotta g-go ill see you to-tomorrow" I smiled at how nervous he got when i kissed him and we said goodbye and i went back inside were my dad was in the living room and my mom sitting in a chair near the fire, she looked up and grinned at me.

"don't deny you like him i saw you" I groaned when she brought that back up.

"i do not like him we are just friends" I said with a groan.

Ingrid just laughed and shook her head. "astrid dear the whole village can see that you like him maybe if you actually payed attention to anything besides training you could see it to" my mother said as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"i do pay attention to stuff besides training and i can don't like because im me and i know what i like and don't like" I said as i glared at my mom while she started to clean the dishes that hiccup had put into the wash bucket.

I heard my dad say. "ingrid dear astrid likes strong warriors like snotlout and she doesn't like useless and broken like hiccup"

It took me second before the words sunk into me that i realized what he had said. "father i told you hiccup is not useless and i hate snotlout, he makes me want to vomit every time he comes near me" I gave my dad the best angry look i could muster.

But my dad scoffed and said. "astrid stop being so foolish, snotlout and you are meant to be together your both strong warriors and..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"no we are not meant to be together, i hate snotlout and nothing you can do can make me stop liking hiccup" I said the last part with as much pride as i could to just to make my dad mad.

"i told you astrid you do like the hiccup" My mother said with a smile as she continued to scrub the plates and mugs we used for dinner. I groaned and walked up stairs to my room when i got there i un clipped my shoulder pauldrons and let my armored skirt fall to the floor i didn't feel like taking my clothes off so i just flopped onto my bed and tried to sleep.

0000 (astrid nightmare)

It was grey outside there were pebbles all over the ground and ash was everywhere and i couldn't see, i looked around and saw a huge mountain and i saw something black and with wings and a man hunched over near the thing that i then realized was toothless and upon realizing that it was toothless i recognized this place as dragon island, as i slowly approached toothless stoick got up and turned to look at me and shook his head, that was when i realized hiccup was laying on the ground with part of his left shine was mangled, the flesh was burnt and it looked like a zippleback decided to chew on hiccups left foot, the bone was in pieces, and blood was dripping from his wound, i looked back to stoick and he looked down and shook his head

"hes gone" As soon as stoick said that my heart broke i dropped onto my knees in front of hiccup and cried until stoick pulled me up and away from hiccup.

I screamed at stoick. "NO STOICK DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM...HES NOT DEAD...HES NOT I...I...NO DON'T PLEASE" I screamed as stoick dragged me away from hiccups body.

0000(back in the real world, just incase it gets confusing that was a nightmare astrid had)

I woke up in my room, it was hot and i was sweating. "just a dream" I told myself. "I need to see hiccup he asked me to come at first light" I opened my window doors and the sun was was not out yet so i put on my shoulder pauldrons and put on my armored skirt with spikes, i grabbed my ax and jumped out the window and ran towards the forge.

On the way to the forge the sun was just starting to show and astrid knew hiccup was probably already there. I just passed the market when i saw hiccup walk into the forge and close the door. I walked up to the door slowly so he couldn't hear me, i opened the door to the forge and saw candles lit but no hiccup.

I walked inside and looked in the forge but i didn't see hiccup so i walked to the back of the forge and saw a door i never saw before and a candle was lit inside, there was a desk and hiccup was sketching something in his sketchbook, i couldn't see what it was so i leaned closer and hit the wall with my foot. I saw hiccup look up and then close his book and shove it in to his vest pocket.

I decided to walk to the front of the forge and call his name so he wouldn't notice i was there.

"hiccup im here... are you there" As i asked i heard stuff tumble over and i heard hiccup mutter something about his leg.

"yeah im here astrid give me a minute" Hiccup said as he tripped over another bucket and walked out from the back room that he kept hidden from anyone besides him and gobber.

"hey hiccup" Astrid said as she looked around the room at all the new axes and swords that were lining the wall. "where did these come from" I grabbed an ax that was on the wall and twirled it in my hands and as always they were well balanced between the blade and handle.

"gobber had me fix them up yesterday but i didn't get to finish because of last nights dinner" Hiccup walked over to the furnace and put some fresh coals in.

I noticed a weird looking handle thing and walked over to get a closer look but when i saw it up close i recognized it as the sword hiccup was making.

"hey hiccup isent this the sword you we were going to make together" I glared at him when i asked that and hiccup just gave a nervous chuckle.

"yeah about that i sorta went ahead and made it because it would have taken months to teach you how everything works and but i still need help with the flint that will ignite the nightmare saliva, that and i need help with learning...how to...use it" He looked like he was ashamed he didn't know how to use a sword.

"help me learn to forge a bit and il help you train with a sword" His face lit instantly and he got his sword and got a bottle of what looked like a clear goo and he grabbed a bunch of flint pieces and a piece of steel that would ignite it.

"thanks astrid you just saved me from your father and i get to help you in the forge" Hiccup was now running around the forge grabbing pieces of metal putting coals into the furnace.

I stopped him and said. "hiccup what do you mean i saved you from my father" He dropped the stuff he had on to the forge table and sighed.

"im going to be the chief and my dad was going to pay your dad to train me to fight, it was going to happen sooner or later so i guessed it would be better if i trained with someone i knew well" He said as he handed me the sword and the part for the flint mechanism.

"alright i need you to make the flint mechanism so that it will ignite the blade every time the blade shoots up, can you do that" He asked as he got a chunk of some type of metal and coals for the furnace i think.

0000

It was an hour later hiccup had gone to fishlegs and borrowed his dragon meatlug and fed him a bunch of rocks and he barfed this metal we called gronkle iron and i was shocked fishlegs said he didn't know what the rocks were.

"hiccup i thought you never found out how to make this stuff" a little bit annoyed i punched his shoulder.

"Ow what is it and you and punching my shoulder" Hiccup winced when he tried to rub the sore spot on his shoulder

"that's what you get, you know i want a hatchet and i have been trying to get one forever" i

"astrid why do you think i borrowed meatlug, and fishlegs never discovered it but i went back and found out which rocks made the gronkle iron, don't tell him though, last time i mentioned gronkle iron he wouldn't go any where the forge for a week" Hiccup got the gronkle iron and put a chunk of it in the furnace since it had cooled and hardened.

"alright astrid what type of hatchet you want" Hiccup pulled out different blade designs and showed them to me, some of them i liked but i wanted something unique since im going to be helping make it.

"hiccup do you do special designs" I asked him and he got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil and handed to me.

"show me what your special design is and we'll go from there, first just to get you familiar with forging im going to be making a hatchet that gobber told me to make so if from what i remember when gobber was training me he had me just watch and ask questions" When hiccup said watch and ask questions i was done drawing and i handed the paper to hiccup and he looked over it and smiled.

"wow i never thought to make something like this the blade is pretty good design because it should balance out with the handle perfectly" Hiccup started walking around the forge grabbing, a bucket, oil, gloves and an leather apron and a couple of hammers.

" hey astrid come here i have something you can help me with" Hiccup said as he set a chunk of gronkle iron into a cauldron and it began to heat.

I walked over from the weapon rack and hiccup was looking at the hatchet drawing i gave him and he was re drawing it on another piece of paper but he was drawing it in finer detail "what do you need help with" I asked.

"you said you wanted a hatchet so i got the gronkle iron in the furnace and now i need the handle, can you go to your training ground and get a thicker branch". Hiccup asked

After hiccup asked me to get a branch he pulled out the cauldron out and tested to see if the metal was hot enough to start molding it into shape. "how many branches do you need" He put the cauldron back in the furnace and added pumped some more air into the coals to heat it more.

"if you could 3 or 4, because your hatchet has a unique shape to it i wont be able to make it i will need to make it out of wood and then make a mold and then pour the molten gronkle iron into the mold and when it cools i can fix any imperfections"He turned back to the paper and started drawing the handle and blade in separate pieces and he drew some other pieces

"by hiccup" I said as i grabbed my axe, went out the doors and ran toward the woods.

0000

It took me me 15 minutes to get to my training ground where i throw my axe into the trees, i chopped a few thick branches from the tree and started to walk back to the forge but i stopped midway to set the branches down and stretch my arms but that didn't take long so i was back to the forge not long after.

I opened the door to the forge and sat the branches down. "here" I said as i sat the branches down next to hiccup, he immediately grabbed a branch and a knife and started carving it into shape of a the handle.

"thanks now i can start on the handle" He said as he made an outline of where to cut with a piece of charcoal and used a weird shaped knife that probably cut wood better than a dagger.

"i thought you needed the wood to make the blade and then use it in a mold" Astrid asked in a confused tone

"no im going to make the blade out of bees wax and then make a clay mold so i can pour the molten gronkle iron into the mold" Hiccup said as he carved the branch into shape of a handle.

"i guess that makes sense since wax would be easier to shape" I said as i watched him finish shaping the wood. Hiccup sat the handle down, got up and went to the back and grabbed a jar of wax.

"now the blade" Hiccup said as he cut off a large chunk of was and used a knife to cut into it.

0000

It was about an hour later hiccup had taught astrid the basics of forge work but it was going to take awhile to learn how everything works, they had finished the wax hatchet blade and were making the clay mold for the final step, pouring the molten gronkle iron into the mold.

"ok astrid now all we need to do is pour the gronkle iron into the mold" Hiccup said as he walked over to the furnace and used a metal pole, put it through the loops on the cauldron and lifted the cauldron and was pouring the molten metal into the clay mold then setting the cauldron back onto a table to cool.

"so...what do we do now" Astride asked as she pulled herself up and sat on the table right next to the desk hiccup kept some drawings and the handle to my hatchet.

"h-h-hey astrid...would y-y-you like to go flying a-a-and stop at the cove for l-l-lunch" Hiccup stuttered nervously.

Astrid just smiled at how cute he was when he was nervous, but would not admit it to anyone. "sure why not" Hiccup was blushing and began to pick stuff up around the forge and put them into shelves and racks.

"ill clean up a bit and put your hatchet over there to cool" Hiccup pointed over to the window sill.

"ok ill go get the dragons" Astrid said as she ran out of the forge door to the dragon stalls.

0000

Well there is the end of chapter 2 re write.

I know abit about blacksmithing so if there are scenes in the forge were hiccup is explaining stuff about forge work to astrid i might ad a note that looks like this

example **(NOTE: wax was used back then, and still are, to make a certain design such as a paumel,hilt,grip,blade or even the hilt guard) **so that's what that will look like, if im wrong about certain facts sorry i haven't talked about blacksmithing in awhile, but anyway i will be starting the 3rd chapter as soon as this is posted, i need a brake to eat and throw my knife into a tree for awhile, maybe ill get some feeling into my finger tips.

-rexassassin signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Dragon fruit

**How the tables can turn chapter 3: The cove**

** Well here Is chapter 3 of how the tables can turn. Hello everyone (dodges a chair thrown by my angry friend) As I was saying I'm back and I am extremely sorry for not updating for almost a month, This time I will try to keep up on posting chapters for both of the stories I'm working on, I know how some authors post a chapter like once a month or just stop and update 2 years later so I'm going to try to not be on of those people but anyway on with the chapter**

** DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

** also another note ,** _::When you see this:: _**it means the dragons are talking.**

0000

I ran towards the stalls where toothless and Stormfly where, Excited I finally get to go flying after being In the forge all morning.

When I got to the stalls stormfly and toothless were curled up together, I gently tapped the dragons awake but got an annoyed grumble from Stormfly.

"Just because you and Toothless are going to be together does not mean you get to sleep In, Now get up were going flying" As soon as I said we were going flying Toothless shot up and was nudging Stormfly with his snout. Stormfly slowly got up after a minute of toothless making warbling noises

"You ready girl" I said as I scratched stormfly and toothless chin.

"Come on Hiccup Is waiting for us at the forge" I said as I opened the door to the dragon stalls and walked out with our dragons following me close behind.

_ ::Toothless:: Stormfly asked In a quit voice._

_ ::What:: Toothless said looking to his left where Stormfly was walking._

_ ::Do you think our riders know about us:: She said nervously._

_ ::Of course they do remember when they walked In on us sleeping like 4 times the other day, There's no doubt about It that they know about us, But the fact they allow It Is what surprises me:: Toothless looked to stormfly and then down the hill where the forge was._

_ ::Toothless there's something else that Is worrying me:: Storm said as she glanced around for any other dragons._

_ ::Oh really, And that Is:: Toothless asked._

_ ::I heard some of the other dragons talking about you, some saying they were going to fight for you when mating season comes:: Toothless looked over to see Stormfly facing the ground but still paying attention to where she was walking._

_ ::Well they cant have me because I'm already taken:: Toothles said as he nudged Stormfly with his snout._

_ Stormfly was going to say something but she heard her_ _rider_.

"Hiccup were back I got the dragons" Astrid said as she sat the saddle on Stormfly and tightened the straps.

"Thanks...I went to the market and bought lunch and also awhile back I built a table and chairs for the cove" Hiccup said as he walked out of the forge with a blanket and 2 sacks that smelled like smoked cod and chicken.

"Ready to go" Astrid asked as she mounted Stormfly.

"Lets go" Hiccup said as he mounted toothless, clicked his prosthetic into place and took off spinning higher into the sky.

"Show off" Astrid muttered as she to took of into the sky following Hiccup to the sea stacks around berk.

"hiccup where are we going" I yelled at hiccup as we duck and weaved through the sea stacks until we pulled up and drifted below the clouds.

"Were going to the cove but first I wanted to fly around for awhile" He said as he turned around and led me back towards berk.

0000(Astrid's pov)

The flight back to the cove was almost silent until we got there hiccup spoke agian

"Here do you mind setting the food at the table I have to go get something really quick" Hiccup asked quickly as he got on toothless and left before I could say anything, great I get to set the food, I wonder what he got though.

I set the food on the table and pulled out the plates, Mugs and a knife, I also put the chicken and cod on a big plate In the middle, then I had Stormfly light a fire near the table, Even though It was around noon berk doesn't get much nice weather, and when It does the sun makes you feel like your melting.

I heard the whistling sound coming from the sky and looked up to see toothless shooting towards the cove but pulling up quickly and doing a full circle In the air then landing a feet away. "show off" I muttered as he got off toothless with a bundle of cloth.

"Here" Hiccup said as he handed me the bundle of cloth.

I unfolded the cloth and gasped, the hatchet I drew out for him to make was beautiful, It was a double bladed hatchet but the blades i designed were both triangles and had a curved edge and was hollowed out in the middle making It a 3 sided blade but only one side was sharpened, The handle was wrapped In leather and the blade was a super shiny silver because it was made of Gronkle iron. I felt something else in the cloth and unfolded it more and found another matching one.

"Hiccup...they are beautiful...I...I don't know what to say" I said as I ran my fingers across the smooth metal. I looked back at Hiccup and smiled, then I punched his arm.

"Ow...what was that for" Hiccup whined as he rubbed the spot where I punched him on his arm.

"That was for leaving and making me set food at a table...and this" I pulled his shirt collar and kissed him on the lips, we stayed still but I pulled away after a minute. "That was for making me 2 hatchets" I rolled my ayes after a acouple of minutes of Hiccup staring at me with the dumbest smile ever, I grabbed his hand and led him to the table and sat him down.

"Hey...Hiccup time to eat, the food Is getting cold" Hiccup shook his head a few times and pulled out two mugs and handed me one and grabbed a bigger mug and pored something a golden colored into our mugs. I took a sip and it was honeyed mead my favorite.

Hiccup took out plates and a knife and cut the chicken In slices and we each had a few slices of chicken and bit of cod and some of the vegetables Hiccup brought from his house.

The food was amazing, The chicken had the perfect seasoning and the cod was cooked just enough so that It wasn't under cooked but wasn't burnt and it also had seasoning that made It taste even better.

"Hiccup this is delicious" I said as I took another bite of cod and took a swig of mead. "Did you cook this or did you buy It"

"I bought the food but I cooked and seasoned It" Hiccup said as he cut another slice of chicken and bit into it.

"you cooked this...there's no way" I didn't believe him It was to good to be his cooking.

"No really I just sat It on a tray over a fire and then seasoned It when with something called salt and some other stuff I found In the cupboards" Hiccup said as poured me half a mug of mead and himself the other half, then he put the mug down and we ate.

"Stormfly, Toothless" I called them over and gave them each a slice of chicken. "You can go roam around the area If you want" Toothless ear plates shot up and Storm fly gave a happy squawk and they took off towards the forest.

0000(Stormfly's pov)

_Me and and toothless walking outside around the forest while our riders were eating, We didn't talk much just enjoyed the peaceful night._

_ ::Toothless do you think our riders will get together, I heard their parents talking about something called marriage:: I asked toothless, I heard the people of berk follow different rules than dragons so I wasn't sure._

_ ::Honestly I don't know why they haven't mated already:: Toothless said as he looked over to me and gave me a gummy smile._

_ ::Toothless we understand their language you should know why they haven't done that, Its against their traditions to mate before marriage:: I said as we jumped over some fallen trees._

_ ::I'm just saying Its stupid and and It should not be as complicated as they made It:: Toothless grumbled._

_ ::Well that's how they chose It and I don't know If It will change for some time...Toothless one of the reasons they haven't done Is Is because my riders parent doesn't like your rider very much I hear them yelling at night about him:: When I said this Toothless growled. I walked In front of him._

_ ::Don't do anything stupid I know that growl all to well:: I warned him then stepped to the side so he could walk by._

_ ::He does anything to harm them and hes dead:: Toothless snarled._

_ ::Not that kind of dislike for your rider he just thinks Hookfangs Is better because hes stronger:: Toothless only snarled more at the mention of Hookfang._

_ ::Hookfang's rider Is dangerous and Is not very nice to Hiccup:: Toothless grumbled even more._

_ ::First who Is Hiccup and second lets talk about something else before you go berserk and kill someone:: I noticed Toothless pupils were starting to dilate again and took It as a good sign._

_ ::Hiccup Is my rider and what do you want to talk about:: Toothless snapped._

_ ::Well how we talk about us:: Toothless eyes turned into slits and he froze and went stiff. ::Toothless whats wrong why are you not responding:: I asked_

_ Toothless head twitched a few times and then stopped. ::Dragon...fruit...Hiccup...aaaaate:: Toothless was struggling to talk and was growling and grunting._

_ ::Dragon fruit how would he get that I haven't seen dragon fruit since we were under control of the queen._

0000(Hiccup pov)

"Hey whats that fruit looking thing Hiccup" Astrid asked me.

"I don't know I got It from trader Johhan" I replied

"Can I try It"

"Let me try It first" I picked up the fruit and my knife and started to remove the scale like hard out side It had and when I got down to the fruit part I took a bite and as soon as I took A bite I knew what fruit It was, My whole body stiffened and my head was pounding.

"Hiccup...whats wrong, Your eyes are twitching and Your pupils are getting bigger then smaller" Astrid said as she started to panic.

"Astrid...dragon...fruit...having...ahhhhh...trouble talking...will calm...down...In a minute" I heard voices In my head I knew I wasn't crazy.

"Hiccup whats happening to you, What Is dragon fruit" As Astrid asked these questions I heard a voice, _::Calm down and relax, your head will stop hurting and you will be able to move again:: _I did as the voice asked and I started to calm down until I was able to fully move and hear the voices clearly.

"Hiccup what was that and why did your body stwitching...and why are the pupils In your eyes slits" Astrid asked.

"That...was me...connecting to Toothless" I answered, Getting up from the table and looking at Astrid.

"What do you mean connecting to toothless, What was happening your eyes, The pupils were slits like...Toothless" Astrid turned her head back at me and narrowed her eyes.

"When I ate the dragon fruit It allowed me to talk to toothless I could hear him In my head telling me to relax" Astrid stared at me and shook her head chuckling.

"There Is no way..." I cut her off by saying,

"To prove I'm telling the truth I have notes on the dragon fruit from boarks papers In the chest that gobber gave me" Astrid nodded then looked to the fruit back to me then back to fruit then back to me and smiled.

"Oh no you are not trying It, It could be dangerous, My whole body hurts from that, And I have a raging headache" I said, Astrid glared at me and picked up the fruit.

"Come on hiccup please I want to be able to talk to Stormfly, You know you cant win an argument me, I will just tie you up to a tree and eat the fruit anyway" Astrid said looking back at the fruit. She was right, I couldn't win an argument with her and she would tie me to a tree, I groaned and looked at her.

"Fine but as soon as we get back to the village we are going to Gothie so she can check you out" Astrid agreed and turned towards her back to me and took the dragon fruit and took a bite, As soon as she swallowed she dropped the fruit and began to fall backwards. I caught her and I could feel her body twitching In my arms as I sat both of us down on the ground. Her breath was ragged and she was panting.

"What...do...I do" She asked in between breaths.

"Calm down, Relax try to focus on your muscles, Take deep breathes. That's how I was told to do It. Can you hear anyone's voice" I asked.

"yes...Stormfly...Toothless, Telling...me to relax...focus on breathing" Astrid slowly relaxed and after about 10 minutes her body stopped, Twitching, Her body was limp and she was no longer having trouble breathing but she said she felt like crap and every thing was hurting.

"Toothless, Stormfly, I don't know how this talking thing works but we need a ride back" I waited for an answer but I didn't get one, after a few minutes Stormfly, and Toothless walked out of the woods.

_::Hiccup whats wrong::_ Toothless asked.

"Astrid ate the fruit and our bodies are to sore to walk all the way back to the village can you take us up to Gothie" I asked

_::Well right over::_ Toothless replied. A few minutes later Toothless and Stormfly came out of the woods and over to us. We had a bit of trouble flying but we got to Gothie's hut without crashing.

"Gothie we ah...we need some help" I knocked on the door and gothie opened It a few seconds later pushing us inside her hut and writing on the sand asking what the problem Is.

"Gothie can you promise not to tell my father or anyone" Astrid asked, Gothie nodded and I started talking.

"I got dragon fruit from trader Johhan and I remember from journal entries by Boark the very unfortunate that dragon fruit allowed a human and dragon connect using their bond, Meaning I can understand what toothless Is saying, And Astrid wanted to try It so we did and now our bodies really hurt to move and I just wanted to make sure Astrid Is ok" Astrid slapped my shoulder and glared at me.

"What Hiccup means to ask Is can you give us some pain killers" Astrid smiled as Gothie walked back and started rummaging through her cabinets.

"See Hiccup It wasn't that hard to ask for some simple pain killers" Astrid hissed In annoyance. Gothie game back with 2 small bottle with something green and mushy looking.

"Gothie said to drink this and uh...wait 30 minutes then drink 1 normal sized mug of water" Astrid said, Sitting down trying get a better look at the writing In the sand.

"Anything else" I asked Astrid

"Nope. That's It" Astrid got up and we walked towards the door and said thank you to Gothie and left.

0000

**Well thats the end of chapter 3, Sorry It was short but this story needs an update and I didn't to wait any longer**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	4. Chapter 4

** How the tables can turn chapter 4: Courting.**

** Well I had a really good start to this chapter but my brain decided to tell me Its time to sleep and when I fell asleep I accidently shut down my laptop and I lost this chapter so this chapter will be late and possibly the next one, Sorry. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Favorites, Follows.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000(Astrid pov)

After we left the healers we went back to our house.

"Ready Hiccup" I asked as we held the small glass bottles to our lips.

"Go" Hiccup said and we drank the liquid expecting someone really gross tasting but what It was actually sweet flavored, Like honey.

"Wow I expected something really gross but that tasted pretty good" I said as I sat the bottle back down on the table.

"Yeah I was to" Hiccup said as he got up and grabbed to mugs of water.

_::Hey Stormfly, Toothless do you guys like your names:: _I asked the dragons.

_::Yes, Before we had no name and you named us so we are happy with our names:: _Stomfly gave a squawk and nudged my hand through the window In the house.

"Astrid I'm late to the forge I need to go, You coming with" Hiccup asked.

_::We will come with::_ Toothless said as he got up and ran to the door.

_::If you come you cant talk, It might freak some people out and not everyone accepts the fact that dragons aren't evil::_ Hiccup said as he walked towards the door.

"Sure I guess I can come" I said as I followed Hiccup to the forge, As soon as we walked In Gobber was right In front of us

"Hiccup yer late, Wha happened" Gobber asked us

"Well I took Astrid out for lunch and then some stuff happened and we had to go to the healers to get pain killers and then we went back home then we came here" Hiccup said. Gobber rubbed his chin then got a smug smile.

"So ye took me advice, Pound It whilst It..." Gobber didn't get time to finish because Hiccup cut him off.

"Gods no Gobber that Is not what we did" I blushed and turned to look at the dragons Instead of Gobber.

"Well than wat did ya then" Gobber asked.

"I cant tell you because I might make people maybe even me do something stupid" I turned towards Hiccup and looked him while he said that.

_::What do you mean crazy you should have done crazy things with Astrid this morning::_ Toothless added. I saw Hiccups eyes turn to slits and he started hissing at toothless.

_::Do not even start that again I told you Its against tradition and It Is one of the most_ dangerous_ laws to break::_ I slapped Hiccups arm and he snapped out It.

"Wha was that" Gobber asked.

"W-W-What was what Gobber" Hiccup asked.

"Don give me that Yer pupils just turned to slits and ye started hissing at Toothless" Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup there's no way out of this your just going to have to tell him" I said, As I put a hand on his shoulder Hiccup just sighed.

"Ok well I bought some strange fruit from trader Johann and When I ate It I realized It was dragon fruit and I could understand the dragon language and I can speak their language, Then Astrid threatened to tie me to a tree after I refused to let her eat the fruit. Don't go telling people this either, not everyone would like this" Hiccup warned.

"Is tha It" Gobber asked.

"What do you mean Is that It, I thought you would say something like, Boy tha was a really dumb thing ta do" I laughed when Hiccup tried to imitate Gobbers heavy accent.

"Alright Tha was coulda been a dumb thing ta do...Alright Ill leave ye ta do what ye missed this mornin" Gobber said as he walked out of the forge.

_::That was not smart Toothless, If that was anyone else they might have thought you were controlling him:: _I glared at Toothless.

_::What ever but the fact still stands, You should have mated already::_ Toothless said back. Hiccup started pounding on a sword as It heated In the furnace.

_::Toothless we cant do that because we are not married and I don't love Hiccup:: _Hiccup stopped pounding on the sword but I didn't pay attention to It.

_::Then why don't you just get married::_ Toothless said back.

_::Because marriage Is when 2 people that love each other and decide they want to spend the rest of their life together, I don't love Hiccup like that::_ I heard a sniff and I turned to see Hiccup wipe his face with his arm then run over to toothless.

_::Come on toothless were going on a flight...ALONE:: _Hiccup yelled the last part and took off Into the sky.

"What made him so mad he yelled at me" I mumbled as I looked up into the sky.

_::Its what you said::_ I heard Stormfly say.

_::What did I say::_ I asked her.

_::Well you said acouple things, first you said you don't love Hiccup then you said you didn't love Hiccup like Toothless thinks:: _Stormfly replied.

_::Oh god I did, We need to find them now::_ I said as I hopped on Stormfly and we took off into the sky.

_::Can you pick up their scent::_ I asked stomfly.

_::Yes their at that sea stack over there::_ Stormfly fly said as we flew over to the sea stack and landed as quietly as we could, Toothless ran over to us.

_::Don't make any noise, Hiccup took what you said seriously and he wont even respond to me and I think he's going to jump off the sea stack::_ Toothless sounded serious and worried so I slowly walked towards Hiccup who now stood on the very edge of the sea stack. I got really close then pulled him back away from the edge and pinned him to the ground.

"For your sake you better have not been thinking about jumping" I said to him, He just turned his head to the left and ignored me.

"Hiccup I'm sorry for what I said In the forge I didn't mean that.

"Then what did you mean" Hiccup scowled but still looked away from me.

"I...I meant I'm not ready for the responsibility of being married to the future chief of berk, Hiccup after everything we've been through How could you eventhink I don't like you and you better not Kill yourself or else I will bring you back to life and kill you" I glared at him

"As long as I know you like me I wont ever think jump off the sea stack againn" Hiccup smiled up at me but I punched his arm as hard as I could.

"YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT JUMPING OFF, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T SERIOUS" I screamed at him.

"Because I thought you didn't love me" Hiccup said back.

"Hiccup I like you alot and I love you just not how the dragons think I do" Hiccup looked over to Toothless and scowled at him.

"Hey look at me" Hiccup turned his head to look at me, I released my hands from His wrists and cupped his face then kissed him. After a few second we wrapped our arms around each other and just laid there. When we broke for air Hiccup just stared at me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" I said as I got up and helped Hiccup up.

"Ok, But can we go back to the village I'm freezing" Hiccup shivered. I laughed as we got on our dragons and flew back towards the village.

"Astrid...I'm sorry I yelled at you and ignored you" Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup Its fine I should have thought about what I was saying before I said It" I said back with a smile.

_::Are you humans all like this:: _Toothless asked.

_::No, Just me and Hiccup::_ I replied.

_ ::Why do you have all the traditions and laws about marriage::_ Stormfly asked.

_::Well, If I were to so called mate with Hiccup and some one else caught us people could say I lost my purity and I could be shunned from everyone, No one would talk to me and I would have to marry the person who took my purity and In this case that would be Hiccup, I don't know everything but I know enough to know Its not a good thing. The whole laws about this even confuse me but the best answer I can give you Is that the laws are to protect certain things from happening but also allows certain things to happen" _I said as I looked over to see Hiccup just listening.

_::What If you were married someone else and you and Hiccup mated:: _Stormfly asked.

_::Well I could live or I could be killed::_ I replied simply.

_::I some what understand why you are waiting to marry Astrid but I heard Hookfangs rider Is going to set up something called a contract between Astrid and himself and they would get married, Astrid told me marriage Is when 2 people love each other and decide that they want to spend the rest of their lives together::_ I looked over to Toothless and frowned.

_::Yes will most times 2 different families will set up a contract between 2 people meaning If my father were to write up a contract between Snotlout I would have to marry him unless Hiccup could win a fight against Snotlout:: _I said as I tried not to throw up at the thought of having to marry him.

_ ::Can we drop It, I don't want to worry about this stuff right now::_ Hiccup finally said.

"Your right, Hiccup" I said as we flew into the village and dropped back at the forge.

"Astrid have you tried out you new hatchets" Hiccup asked me.

"No I haven't, My mother has been giving me alot of chores lately like sewing and cleaning and cooking, Even laundry. Its almost like she's preparing me for something" I said. I thought about It for awhile and then It started clicking into place.

"Your parents are getting you ready to be a house wife" "My parents are getting me ready to be a house wife"

Both me and Hiccup said that at the same time.

"It makes sense since your 17 I'm sure people have already made offers to your parents" Hiccup said as we landed next to the forge and dismounted our dragons. We walked into the forge and Hiccup went and grabbed a bent sword and put It In the coals to heat.

"Do you remember If trader Johhan will be here tomorrow or the next day" Hiccup asked.

"I think he's supposed to be here today but I don't know" I replied.

"Ok, I need to get something from him that he said he would bring next time he was here" I looked over at some of his weapon designs and they some of them I actually wouldn't mind paying Hiccup to make for me.

"Hey Hiccup how..." I started to ask how much It would cost him to make a certain weapon but I didn't see Hiccup.

"Hey Astrid I'm In here" I turned around and walked over to the room where all the leather straps and saddle parts were.

"What are doing" I asked.

"Hey where's your headband" Hiccup looked up to where my headband would have been

"Oh I stopped wearing It because this morning the leather had a small rip In It and I didn't want It to break so I put It back In the thin wood box It came In when you gave It to me" I said.

"That's what I thought, Can I make you a new one...free of charge" Hiccup added.

"No Hiccup you have just made me 2 hatchets that should have cost me everything I own, There's no way I'm letting you make me anything for free" I said as Hiccup went through the different leather straps.

"Actually I have been planning to make you a new headband for probably a full moon **(A full moon Is the same as one month) **and my dad said I should start courting you and I forgot to ask you If your ok with that" Hiccup said as he walked back over to me.

"Courting" I asked, Confused because I haven't heard of It.

"You know when a guy likes a girl they court her, Give her gifts, Take her out to lunch and dinner, And writes sappy love letters and poetry" Hiccup said as I glared at him.

"As long as you don't write the poetry and love letters I'm fine with you courting me"

** (Note: I have altered the tradition of courting for various reason, Those who know of the courting tradition and don't like that I have changed It, Sorry.)**

"Fine I wont write you any poetry or love letters. Now for your headband I have an idea but I need blue leather die, While I get that Pick out what type of leather you would like" I didn't have time to protest before Hiccup was gone.

I looked through the leather straps and I pulled out a thick dark red strip that was hard to bend and I wanted It to be hard to bend so that It that when Hiccup fits It to my head It doesn't loose Its shape. I looked through a few other pieces of leather and decided to stick with the first one.

"Astrid did you pick out one of the leather straps" I heard Hiccup ask from the front of the forge.

"Yep" I replied

"Ok which one" Hiccup asked.

I showed him the leather strip and he cut a long piece off and walked back to the front of the forge, I followed him to the front were he was engraving the leather with a vine pattern. "Hiccup what are you doing" I asked.

"I'm engraving the leather, Is that ok with you" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I just thought you were going to do something simple" I said gesturing to the leather band.

"When do I do anything that Is simple" Hiccup asked with small laugh.

"Not very often" I replied.

"Do you like the vine pattern" Hiccup asked as he continued to use a small wooden tool with a metal tip to hit the leather creating a small crevice that makes the vine pattern.

"Yeah, Its beautiful" I said.

"Ok just about done" Hiccup ended the vine pattern with a flower then he grabbed a ribbon.

"I need to get your head size can you turn around" Hiccup asked, I turned around and he wrapped the ribbon around my head then he pulled ribbon so that It was tight enough around my head so that It wouldn't fall of then he cut the ends of the ribbon and turned back to the table.

_::So what Is this...courting::_ I heard Stormfly say.

_::Well...Hiccup::_ I asked Hiccup to explain.

_::Courting usually Is before marriage, You give your loved one gifts take them to nice places, Romantic flights, Making dinner for them, Back massages, A few other things I don't remember::_ Hiccup said as he pulled out a small ball of cloth and dipped It In a light blue color.

"Is that the leather dye" I asked.

"Yeah, It may be a light blue color but when It dries It will be a icy blue color like your eyes" Hiccup said as he used the small ball of cloth to spread the blue dye over the leather. Hiccup finished dyeing the leather let It sit.

"Now I need some gold" Hiccup said as he walked over to the back and pulled out a big chunk of gold out from a box.

"Hiccup how did you get that much gold" I asked, Amazed at how much he actually had.

"Remember how I figured out the Gronkle Iron recipe, Well I made a bunch of ax's and swords and I had a ore trader meet me In the middle of the night near a sea stack and I traded that stuff for a bunch of gold, Silver and diamond" Hiccup said as he pulled out the cauldron and put the gold chunk into It and put the cauldron into the coals to heat.

"How many swords and ax's did you make" I asked.

"About 15 of each" Hiccup replied as he walked to the back and pulled out. I stared at him.

"You made 15 of each, Why" I asked.

"I already told you, So I could get the gold, Silver and Diamond. I had to go to acouple of traders because each trader only had a chunk of each, The diamond though I got a about 10 pieces about the size of toothless teeth" Hiccup said as he walked back to the leather strap and pulled It Into a circle and started to stitch the ends together.

"But why did you need that much" I asked again.

Hiccup sighed and then turned towards me."I have planning this for the last 6 moons" Hiccup said as he looked back to the now full headband sitting on the drawing table.

"Hiccup I..." I didn't know what to say so I just pulled him into a hug. "I'm going to punch you after were done courting" I let out a small laugh as Hiccup wrapped his arms around me and pulled back just enough for His lips to meet mine.

0000

**Well that was the end of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed It. I mentioned I altered some of the traditions and If you don't like that I'm sorry and If any of them are not correct tell me so I can go fix It.**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	5. Marriage talk

** How the tables can turn chapter 5.**

** Well here It Is chapter 5 hope you enjoy and I will be writing part of this chapter In 3rd person POV, If I cannot write In 3rd person POV I will switch back to Astrid's POV. Things will be a little rushed between Hiccup and Astrid, Just a warning. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites,**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON.**

Hiccup released Astrid from His hug and just smiled at her.

"While the gold for your headband Is melting want to see the sword, Aster you finished the flint mechanism I coated the blade with the the nightmare saliva and I'v been working on a flight suit for acouple moons now and I finished last week I just haven't had the chance to wear It" Hiccup smiled and walked Into the back room.

"Oh great another thing your going to want to try out that could kill you" Astrid mumbled to herself as she listened to Hiccup mumble about his stupid leg.

Hiccup put on his new and improved prosthetic and then managed to slide Into his new flight suit and grab his sword.

"Hurry up Hiccup" Astrid yelled, She sighed and sat down. A few minutes Hiccup walked out In a suit of black armor and wrist cuffs that had a compartment for what looked like a blade on the under side of his arm and It had a string that attached to a ring on his finger, He had some other contraptions but Astrid didn't know what they were, She was focusing on Hiccup because for some reason she found that Hiccup was really attracted In It.

"Wow Hiccup, You made that suit" Astrid asked as she continued to look up and down his suit.

"Yep, And took forever because I made the armor out of Toothless scales" Hiccup said, He smiled and walked over to the cauldron In the furnace.

"OK looks like the gold Is melted now I need the molds from last time" Hiccup said to himself as he walked back and picked up 20 small clay molds and walked back over and poured gold Into each of the tinny molds.

"Is that how you made my headband last time" Astrid asked as she watched Hiccup set the molds on a metal plate to cool and harden.

"Yes It Is but I used metal then just colored the metal black" Hiccup picked up his sword off the table and walked over to Astrid.

"I'm going over to the academy to test my sword, You coming" Hiccup asked Astrid as he walked to the door and opened It.

"Sure" Astrid didn't know why he needed to go to the arena but Astrid dismissed the question and followed Hiccup to the arena.

They arrived at the arena and both Hiccup and Astrid were surprised to see the other teens waiting there.

"Guys look at Hiccup's awesome suit" Tuffnut said as he walked up to Hiccup and tried to touch the shoulder armor but Hiccup pulled away.

"Pfft that armor looks like crap on Hiccup and I bet the armor Is made leather or thin metal" Snotlout added, The others just shook their heads and groaned at him.

"Snotlout I dare you to try to put a scratch on that armor with your dagger" Fishlegs said as he walked forward and touched the shoulder armor. "Just from the texture and the color I can tell Its Night fury scales" Hiccup and Astrid just stared Fishlegs, Amazed at how he can find out stuff just by touching It and looking at the color.

"Right you are Fishlegs, Now there will be no class today because I'm going to be testing out a few things..." Hiccup looked at everyone then back to me, "And you can either leave or you can stay and possibly get burned or blown up" Hiccup said sarcastically which earned a slap from Astrid.

"If there's there's a possibility of death or explosions then I wanna see It" The twins said as they grinned. Hiccup shook His head and looked back up to the others.

"Do you guys want to see me test my sword or not" Hiccup asked the other teens as he took out the sword, Everyone laughed except for Astrid and Fishlegs.

"How can that be a sword, Its just the hilt" Snotlout laughed at Hiccup who rolled his eyes and wondered how his cousin can be so stupid sometimes.

"This Is how" Hiccup said then clicked a button and the blade part shot out and caught fire, Everyone stopped laughing and Hiccup smirked.

"Whoa" Snotlout said while the other stared at the flaming sword mouths hanging open.

"Astrid do you mind walking over to the other I want to show them something" Hiccup said with a smirk. Astrid walked over to the others and as soon as she was a safe distance away Hiccup clicked a button and spun around letting zippleback gas spray out In a circle around him then he lit the gas and It exploded in a ring of fire around him.

"Dude that was AWESOME" Tuffnut yelled the last part then mumbled about how Hiccup Is so much cooler than Snotlout.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup, But she was also mad at him for surrounding himself In zippleback gas and then lighting It. Astrid walked over and punched His arm.

"Hey what was that for" Hiccup whined as he rubbed His sore arm.

Astrid smirked then said "That was for doing something that could have killed you...And this" Astrid pulled him into a kiss then broke away, "Is for surviving" Hiccup rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I should be there kissing Astrid" Snotlout mumbled to himself but everyone heard It.

"you got no chance with Astrid now, Well not that had any before but still Hiccup Is really hot In that suit" Ruffnut said, As she basically drooled over Hiccup.

"Your free to go" Hiccup said, The other walked past him and snotlout shoved him to the side and mumbled while he walked out.

"So whats that thing on the underside of your wrist" Astrid asked as she eyed the thin rectangular thing strapped to wrist cuffs.

"Its going to be a knife compartment but I'm thing about how I can pull the knife out fast but still have It locked In Its sheath, I don't want to have to unbuckle a strap just to pull the knife out, I want to be able to pull It out really fast incase I need It" Hiccup said as he started to think about how to do that.

"You could take just a blade and put It In the sheath and then attach a string to the bottom of the blade and then..." Astrid stopped talking when she saw Hiccup click the button on the hilt of his sword and the blade retracted into the handle.

"Why'd you stop" Hiccup asked her, He was curious to know what she was thinking.

"You said you wanted to be able to pull the knife out fast right" Astrid asked Hiccup and he nodded, She looked back to his sword and she got an Idea. "OK make a smaller version of your sword and attach It to your arm but Instead of pressing a button use a wire mechanism so that you can hold a string or wire In your hand and when you pull the string It makes the blade shoot out and then when you pull the string again the blade retracts back Into the handle, But make the handle have a square shaped so that It can attach to your arm vambraces" When Astrid said this she could almost see the gears turning In his head, Hiccup walked over to her and smiled.

"Your a genius" Hiccup yelled, He pulled her Into a hug and kissed her on the cheek then ran out of the arena towards the forge.

**(I know this blade thing I just had Astrid suggest to Hiccup Is not In the movie but I thought It would be cooler and I can always change It)**

Astrid rolled her eyes and ran after him. By the time she got back to the forge Hiccup was pulling out the gold, Rounded flat pieces out of the clay molds and then he would put the gold pieces and poke a hole In the leather with a little post on the back of the gold stone and then he would flatten the post so that the gold piece stayed on the leather

"Wow" Astrid said as she stared at the almost finished head band.

"Oh Astrid I didn't see you were there" Hiccup said as he turned with the headband In his hand.

"Its beautiful" Astrid just stared at the headband, It was colored Ice blue like her eyes, Vine pattern engraved In It and the gold stone shaped pieces were like the color of her hair.

"May I" Hiccup asked her, Raising the headband up above Astrid's head. Astrid nodded and Hiccup slipped the headband on and pulled her bangs out from under It.

"Does It look weird" Astrid asked, Not sure what It looks like but she want's to make sure It doesn't make her look stupid or make other people laugh at her, She wouldn't usually care but It was Hiccup so she had to ask him.

"You look beautiful" Hiccup took a step back to look at the blue and gold headband and just smiled at her.

Astrid punched his shoulder and said. "That Is for making me feel girly, And this..."Astrid pulled Into a passionate kiss and held for a minute before braking for air. "...Is for making me the headband" Astrid smiled when Hiccup blushed bright red and tried to say something but ended up stuttering.

"Y-Y-Your welcome" Hiccup smiled and mentally scolded himself for stuttering.

"Now did you figure out how to make that wrist knife" Astrid asked, She honestly kinda wanted one.

"Actually I did look" Hiccup held up a piece of paper with a bunch of diagrams for Astrid to see.

"Before you even think about starting to make that were are going to train you with that sword because Its going to take awhile" Astrid said with a serious tone.

"Were starting now" Hiccup asked her. Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Hiccup were staring now, Now grab a regular sword and lets go" Astrid said as she pulled a sword off the wall and her ax leaning up against the door.

"OK fine" Hiccup said as he looked through the swords and grabbed a longer sword that he got from a trader.

"What kind of sword Is that" Astrid asked as she looked at the longer curved sword.

"Its called a katana, I got It off a trader and by far Its been one of my favorite swords so I might as well use It" Hiccup said and Astrid just shrugged and walked out of the forge with Hiccup close behind.

"Are you left handed or right handed" Astrid asked, Hiccup practiced sword fighting a little bit with his dad and he can use a sword In both his hands but he's not going top tell her, He always uses his right hand.

"I use my right hand" Hiccup replied as they walked over the bridge That connects the arena to the main village.

They entered the arena and Astrid started to set up the arena for their training,

0000(I'm not going to write the training part because It would take to long and I would end up spending to much time writing so just watch Imagine Astrid trying to train Hiccup)

"OK that's It for today" Astrid said as she sheathed her sword, Hiccup also sheathing his. They went over basic stuff like fighting stances, Movements when swinging a sword, And some other stuff that Hiccup had to practice.

"I did not expect to last this long" Hiccup said as he hunched over and groaned, His whole body hurt from all the stuff Astrid had showed him how to do.

"And I didn't expect you to be able to fight that good with a sword" Astrid said because Hiccup was pretty good with a sword even though today was the first time Hiccup ever spared with anyone else besides his father, Astrid was surprised at how well he did.

"I'm not that good" Hiccup sat up and wiped the sweat off his face before.

"You learned faster than anyone I have ever seen and even though that sword Is curved and only has one side sharpened It does have Its advantages" Astrid looked down the sword buckled on Hiccups waist.

"I may learn fast but that doesn't mean I'm good at It" Hiccup said, Hiccup still didn't believe he was any good with a sword but he knew he was small progress.

"Hiccup today was your first day sparing with anyone and you already learned more than half of what normal people would have" Astrid said as she walked with Hiccup out of the arena and back to the forge.

"I still don't think I'm any good with a sword" Hiccup mumbled and Astrid just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So what are you doing tonight" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Well I'll probably go to the bakers and get something Iv wanted to get for awhile and then I'll go back to the forge to work on my wrist blade" Hiccup explained what he was doing that night and Astrid got an Idea.

"Hiccup I have an Idea for lighter but stronger armor" As Astrid said this Hiccup lit up and immediately turned around to face her.

"What Is It" Hiccup asked who was getting excited.

"So remember when you killed the red death at dragon Island, Well we should go back get some of Its skin or scales what ever It Is and get the other dragons scales and make a mixture of different scales to make a stronger armor" Astrid explained to Hiccup who was thinking It over and It would make sense that the armor be stronger but light weight, He told himself to think It over.

"I'll think It over tonight and we can go to dragon Island tomorrow, But I before we go I need to make sure Its ok with your parents" Hiccup groaned the last part and Astrid just rolled her eyes and mentally told herself to punch him later.

"Can we look Inside the mountain, I want to see whats Inside" Astrid asked because honestly Hiccups sense of adventure was rubbing off on her but she did want to see the inside of that cave that the read death lived In.

"But we already saw the inside It was just a bunch of rock formations for the dragons to nest on" Hiccup said with a groan. Astrid punched his shoulder.

"Not that Inside I mean the giant hole In the ground where the red death came out of, I want to go look In there and see If there's anything In there like treasure or scales or...I don't know I just want to look" Astrid said as she opened the door to the forge and walked In with Hiccup.

"I guess we could look but It could be dangerous" Hiccup thought about the possibility of It being dangerous but his sense of adventure won him over.

"So how much would It cost for me to buy one Of those wrist blade things" Astrid asked Hiccup who just rolled his eyes and put more coals In the furnace.

"I don't know, I said Id pay you In weapon repairs and just other weapons so maybe after a few more lessons I will make some more Gronkle Iron and I can make a few more wrist blades and give one to you and maybe use the others In trade with trader Johann" Hiccup said as he pulled his sword off his belt and hung It back on the wall.

"So are we bringing anyone else with us" Astrid asked.

"Is there anyone else you want to bring" Hiccup asked, Astrid shook her head, She wanted It to be just her and Hiccup.

"OK, Then It will be just us" Hiccup said with a smile which Astrid returned.

"Its getting late you should get back home before your mom and dad freak" Hiccup said with a worried look on his face.

"OK, Goodnight" Astrid leaned forward and kissed him then pulled back.

"Goodnight m'lady" Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid walked out of the forge and to her house and when she heard her parents talking.

"Mum dad Its me I'm back" Astrid said, And when she did her dad grumbled something to Astrid's mom then walked out of the house.

"Where were you" Astrid's mom Ingrid asked. Astrid groaned and walked Into the house and closed the door behind her.

"I was talking with Hiccup about armor" Astrid said simply and sat down across from her mom.

"Astrid we know you like him but ya cant go asking him for armor" Astrid groaned at her mom.

"UGH mom I didn't ask him for armor I was telling him how to make lighter but stronger armor" As Astrid said this her mother perked up and became interested.

"And how would you know that" She asked Astrid.

"Hiccup made a flight suit out of toothless scales and I when I thought about It I told him that a combination of scales could make a really strong but light weight armor, That's why were going to dragon Island tomorrow to collect some scales...are you ok with me going or are you going to lock me In my room again" Astrid asked because when Hiccup went to dragon Island last time they had a problem with the screaming death and when Hiccup wanted to go back Astrid's mom locked her In her room.

"If It has to do with dragon training I guess Its fine, But first sign of trouble and you are to return" Ingrid warned and Astrid just rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"OK mum, Goodnight" Astrid said as she walked up to her room and changed Into her night clothes and crawled Into her furs and tried to go to sleep.

0000 (astrid nightmare, Astrid's POV)

I looked around and I was on dragon Island again. I looked around more and I saw Stoick hunched over toothless and Hiccup was on laying on the ground his leg mangled, Bloody and mangled I slowly walked to Stoick, Tears were already streaming down my face as I got closer, I refused to accept Hiccup was gone so I tried not to cry. I was a few feet away from Stoick when he turned around and shook his head. I didn't want to believe It

"He's gone...I'm sorry lass" As Stoick said that my heart broke I dropped onto my knees In front of hiccup and cried until Stoick pulled me up and away from hiccup.

I screamed at Stoick. "NO STOICK DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM...HES NOT DEAD...HES NOT, HE CANT BE I...I...NO DON'T PLEASE" I screamed as Stoick dragged me away from hiccups body.

0000(back to 3rd person POV)

Astrid woke up sweating and Hot.

"Just a dream" Astrid told herself. She laid back down and closed her eyes only for them to shoot open as the images of Hiccups body flooded her mind.

"OK, This Is getting annoying" Astrid mumbled as she got up out of bed and pulled on her regular clothes.

_::Stormfly were going for a flight::_ Astrid said as she jumped out her window and ran to the stables were stormfly was.

_::Why are we going so early In the morning:: _Stormfly asked her rider.

_::Because I cant sleep::_ Astrid replied as she mounted the saddle onto stormfly's back and tightened the straps and hopped on and took off Into the sky.

_::Are you having nightmares about the day at dragon Island when Hiccup killed the queen:: _Stormfly asked, Stormfly had guessed It was about It because for the whole 3 weeks Hiccup was out she didn't leave Hiccup's side, Stormfly had to help Stoick pull her away from Hiccups bedside just feed her.

_::Yes, Now lets not talk about It I don't want to think about It:: _Astid said as she shook her head and tried not think about It.

The flight was an hour or two and by that time It was a little over midnight, Astrid thought about her relationship with Hiccup and wondered what they are, Are they just friends, Boyfriend and girlfriend, She didn't really know but she was desperate to find out because she was getting worried that Snotlout's dad may write up a contract soon and If that was the case Astrid wanted a back up plan to get out of It, Weather It be her and Hiccup getting married or Hiccup fighting Snotlout for her hand In marriage she just wanted some kind of plan Incase something goes wrong.

_::Your worried about Hookfangs rider setting up that contract thing with your father aren't you::_ Stormfly said, Pulling Astrid from her thoughts.

_::How do you know:: _Astrid asked her dragon.

_::I don't know It has something to do with how you understand our language, Its a mind thing I think::_ Stormfly replied.

_::I have a back up plan but Hiccup wont like It. Can you take me to his house as quickly and as quietly as possible::_ Astrid asked as she steered them back towards the village.

_::We will be there In a few minutes, Hang on::_ Stormfly said as they took off In a burst of speed towards the village. They arrived at the chiefs house withing minutes. Astrid dismounted Stormfly and said dragon helped her climb up the wall and up into Hiccups bedroom through the window.

"Hiccup" Astrid whispered. She looked around and Hiccup laying In bed.

Astrid shook Hiccup awake and as she did Hiccup jumped out of bed and lit his sword on fire lighting up the room.

"Whose there" Hiccup waved his sword but then clicked It back into the handle when he noticed Astrid standing there staring at him.

"Astrid I'm so sorry I didn't memmmphh" Hiccups words were muffled by a kiss.

"Its fine, I need to talk to you about something" Astrid said with a worried sigh.

"Its about Snotlout's dad setting up a marriage contract with your dad, I know" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck like he always does when hes worried or nervous about something.

"Exactly, That's why I made a back up plan...and you may not...agree with It so don't freak when I suggest It" Astrid said with a long sigh. Hiccup simply nodded and urged her to continue.

"What Is It you have planned" Hiccup asked.

"We need to set up a marriage contract, But we will wait 3 or 4 moons maybe even more before we actually marry" Astrid said and Hiccup shook his head.

"We cant get married, You know what we have to consummate on the wedding night and I'm not ready to be dad" Hiccup shook his head and started pacing around the room mumbling and ranting about how this Is all so messed up.

"Hiccup I'm not ready either, Think of It this way, Would you want to loose me to Snotlout, Would you want me to loose you, To break what we had since that night you showed me what dragons were really like, You worked hard to save this village, To save me and you payed the price by losing part of your leg and you almost lost me to Snotlout once, Remember last winter when Snoutlout almost set up a contract with my father but we were lucky and heather was here to offered Spitelout a better deal then we could have offered even thought It didn't work out" Astrid said as Hiccup thought through everything Astrid just said and decided to go with It.

"Alright fine, I'll talk with my dad but what If he cant extend the time till our marriage, They usually don't accept any more time then one moon, Then what" Hiccup asked and Astrid just slumped down.

"I don't like the idea of having a child so young but we don't have a choice, By now Its now or never" Astrid said as she plopped onto Hiccups bed and curled Into the furs.

"That's not all I have to make a bunch of weapons, Go to a grave and dig up my ancestors sword and plus the dowry and the other stuff to worry about" Hiccup started to mumble and list off things they needed and other stuff Astrid tried to ignore.

"Wait, No I'll talk to dad In about the marriage In 8 days" Hiccup said but Astrid ignored him and pulled the blankets back and pulled him In behind her.

"Stop talking and sleep" Astrid said as she pulled the blankets up and curled up. After a few minutes Astrid reached over and pulled his arm around her. Astrid had the best sleep she had had In over 4 moons, No nightmares Just her and Hiccup.

0000

** Alright there was chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed. And yes I know I'm kinda rushing things but Its to avoid a tragic break up between Hiccup and Astrid. Next chapter Hiccup starts working on something that could change their lives.**

-rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


	6. Trying something new

** How the tables can turn chapter 6: Trying something new**

** Well here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites. In this chapter Hiccup and Astrid talk about The wedding night consummation and some other stuff so If you don't like m rated content you might want to skip part of this chapter. there Is a lemon scented part In this where Astrid tries something on Hiccup but Is not very detailed so It Is within the m rating**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON.**

0000

Astrid woke up looked around and started to panic when It wasn't her bedroom but stopped when the memories of last night came back. Astrid looked around and didn't see Hiccup but heard talking downstairs, So Astrid got up and walked down stairs to see Hiccup and Stoick sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning lass" Stoick said as he took a bite of his fish.

"Good morning chief, Hiccup"

"Good morning m'lady" Hiccup said as he turned to face her.

"Your mom came by and asked that you go talk to her as soon as you get up, so I guess Ill see you later at the forge" The last part came out more of a question then a statement.

"OK bye Hiccup" Hiccup said, She bent forward and kissed his cheek and ran out the door to her parents expecting them to yell at her she opened the door only to see her mother sitting on a chair sewing.

"You said you wanted to talk to me" Astrid asked as she walked In and sat down, Astrid's mom Ingrid handed her a shirt that Astrid was sewing but didn't finish.

"Yes" Ingrid said.

"Please tell me I don't have to break Hiccup's heart by telling him I have to marry snotlout" Astrid blurted out.

"Gods no I would never let you marry him, Stoick's bride price was 4 times as much as Spitlout's, And Spitelout Is just trying to get into chiefdom so his son can take over, Everyone knows that now" Ingrid said and Astrid just shrugged.

"I had to slap some sense Into your father last night and he agrees that If you want to marry Hiccup he will sign the contract" Ingrid said and Astrid stopped sewing and looked at her.

"How did you do that, He hates Hiccup" Astrid said, Still confused.

"It was a long and very annoying process, I don't have time to explain, I wanted to talk to you about Hiccup" As Ingrid said this Astrid started to get worried that her mother was starting to not like Hiccup.

"If you want to know If I love him Then Its a yes" Astrid said and Ingrid just laughed.

"I know that, I want to know how Hiccup makes you feel" Ingrid asked and Astrid just sighed.

"Well when I'm around Hiccup he makes me act girly and I hate to admit It but I like It because Its Hiccup, Like this headband Hiccup made me because my other one the leather started to crack, He made me act so girly" Astrid said and Ingrid just stared at the headband In awe.

"Where did you get the money to pay for that" Ingrid asked as Astrid took off the headband and handed It to her.

"Hiccup made It for me as a gift" Astrid simply shrugged and went back to her sewing, finished off the right sleeve and moving to the left sleeve.

"Did Hiccup also make you those hatchets" Ingrid asked, Pointing to the two hatchets in the sheaths on attached to her hips.

"yeah He did, Did you hear about Hiccups new sword" Astrid asked and Ingrid nodded.

"I heard the blade shoots out of the handle and lights on fire" Ingrid said like she was telling a story to a child.

"Yep I helped him make the parts, The blade Is coated In nightmare saliva so when the blade shoots out the flint creates a spark and lights the blade on fire" Astrid explained and Ingrid just smirked.

"So Hiccup's teaching you how to blacksmith, What happened to the, I want to be a shield maiden my whole life and do nothing else" Ingrid said sarcastically as they both laughed.

"I don't know, Hiccup's teaching me to blacksmith in exchange I teach him how to fight with a sword, I was impressed at how good Hiccup was on his first lesson" Astrid said and Ingrid stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Your teaching Hiccup how to fight with a sword, Did he live" Ingrid asked and Astrid rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes Hiccup lived, We didn't do any serious sparing I just gave him some lessons on how to hold a sword correctly, Fighting stances, Proper movements and some other stuff."

"So when do you and Hiccup plan on getting married" Ingrid asked just as Astrid finished half of the left sleeve on the shirt she was making.

"He said he would talk to his dad In 8 days, What Is In 8 days" Astrid asked and Ingrid shrugged.

"I don't know" Ingrid said even thought Ingrid knew that In 8 days was Astrid's birthday and Ingrid guessed he would wait for her birthday before proposing to her.

"You should go to bed Its late" Ingrid said, Astrid nodded and said her goodnight's and then went up to her room to try and get some sleep.

0000

**(I'm going to jump 4 days ahead and then write a full day then skip to Astrid's birthday)**

The next 4 days went on the same. Astrid got up early In the morning and went to the forge where Hiccup would give her a few lessons on blacksmithing then They would go out for lunch then return and do another hour or two of blacksmithing and then Astrid would give Hiccup lessons on how to fight with a sword until sun down then they would go home, Have dinner and go back to sleep. It was going pretty good except the talks Ingrid gave Astrid on how to please a man and Astrid was getting pretty annoyed with them.

It was the 5th day, Hiccup was at the forge showing Astrid his wrist blade.

"See look the blade extends and retracts into the handle like my sword but I just use this string attached to my finger here" Hiccup said as he showed the inside mechanism's off his wrist blade and the string attached to his finger.

"Show me" Astrid said, She was a little bit shocked that Hiccup made something so complicated so small, The blade was about 9 inches long and the handle had a rectangular shape and It was thing On his wrist, You could barely notice It was even there.

"Fine" Hiccup said as he put all the parts back together and used a small nail to bolt the top part of the handle for the blade.

Hiccup put the string back In and attached It to his finger then he flicked his wrist and the blade shot out.

"See I told you It worked" Astrid just stared at It then smiled.

"OK I have to admit that Is pretty cool" Hiccup smiled flicked his wrist again and the blade retracted Into the handle.

"OK so lunch time" Hiccup said as he pulled out a basket, Two mugs and a bigger jug that smelled like mead.

"Hmmm please tell me that's the smell of that sliced chicken you made that one day for lunch" Astrid said as she sniffed the air.

"Yep and I made It this morning and I got some honeyed mead from dads cellar" Hiccup took out a plate with a bunch of sliced chicken and vegetables, Astrid poured herself a mug of mead and began to eat.

"What ever that salt stuff your putting on here Is amazing" Astid hummed as she ate her food, Hiccup just smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I know I couldn't believe how much flavor It added when I first tried It" Hiccup said as turned his head and saw Fishlegs walking up.

"Hey Fishlegs what can I do" Hiccup asked but Fishlegs was looking at the Wrist blade.

"Is that what I think It Is" Fishlegs pointed at Hiccup's vambrace.

"What this" He said as he flicked His rest and the blade shot out.

"That Is so cool what Is called" Fishlegs asked.

"I call It the wrist blade, Do you need that dagger sharpened" Hiccup asked gesturing towards the dagger Fishlegs had.

"Yes" Fishlegs handed Hiccup the dagger and 2 pieces of silver.

"Ill give It to you later, See ya Fishlegs" Hiccup said as Fishlegs walked off.

"Hiccup how many did you make" Astrid asked as she took another bite of chicken.

"I made two for me and I have 3 more In the storage that need the blades shaped and then sharpened" Hiccup said as he poured more mead Into his mug.

"For training today we are going to move on to more complicated stuff so you better be ready" Astrid warned.

"If Its anything like yesterday I might die of boredom" Hiccup said In his sarcastic tone which earned him a slap on the arm and a glare from Astrid.

"It will not be boring, Iv taught you alot In the last 4 days and you pretty good so we will be sparing" Astrid said and smirked when Hiccup went pale.

"OK. Yeah. That's great, I can't wait" Hiccup said and failed at acting like he wasn't nervous, Because he was.

"Lets just finish lunch so we can get back to blacksmithing" Astrid said with a small laugh.

They ate their lunch and Astrid talked about what her mother told her.

**(WARNING: adult material ahead)**

"OK lets get back to blacksmithing I don't want to hear about what your mom told you to do to me on the wedding night, Plus we aren't even engaged yet so...yeah" Hiccup said as he used a sharping wheel to sharpen a blade for His wrist blade

"What you dad hasn't gave you the, Now son the correct way to please Astrid would be to stick It In he..."Astrid didn't have time to finish because Hiccup cut her off.

"OK I don't want to know what to pleases you, Lets wait till we actually have to do It at the wedding night" Hiccup said, Not wanting to hear about that stuff because It could cause a problem.

"You know If we decide to get married were going to have to consummate the marriage and we will have only half a moon to prepare for the wedding ceremony and you have to make a bunch of swords and ax's" Astrid said and Hiccup just sighed.

"And I have to get the ancestral sword from my great grandfathers grave" Hiccup added because that was going to be the hardest part.

"No one does that anymore, They just make a brand new one" Astrid said as she picked up a bent sword and put It in the coals to heat.

"I know but If we get married I want to do It traditionally and use the ancestral sword" Hiccup said and Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"So what about the public consummation" Astrid asked and Hiccup dropped the blade he was sharping and just stood there.

"I...don't know...actually I have a solution for that" Hiccup replied with a smirk and turned around.

"And what would that be" Astrid asked.

"So there are certain conditions on a wedding contract like some people only allow the husband one child after that the husband cant touch the wife again, So just write It on the contract that there can not be any witnesses" Hiccup replied and Astrid just nodded.

"But we have to...ya know...consummate" Astrid said as she handed Hiccup the last blade that needed to be sharpened.

"There Is no way out of that" Hiccup replied with a long groan.

"To be honest I kinda want a daughter and plus how hard can It be to raise a child" Astrid said as she put another sword Into the coals.

"Don't you think your rushing It" Hiccup asked. _God please say don't want kids_, Hiccup thought to himself.

"Maybe a little bit, If we get married, Wait why do I keep saying If we get married, When we get married don't you want to have child" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, Maybe In 7 years" Hiccup replied and Astrid just rolled her eyes at him.

"Your just going to have to deal with it, Hiccup...there's no way out"

"I know but I'm worried about something else" Hiccup mumbled but Astrid still heard him.

"Did your dad tell you what It felt like" Astrid asked. Hiccup blushed and turned away from her.

"Do I have to answer that" Hiccup replied.

"Yes" Was all Astrid said and Hiccup sighed and started to talk.

"W-W-Well I was told It would tight and uncomfortable then It would get better after awhile...I-I-I'm guessing you mom told you It would be painful" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

"She told me It would be painful and I would feel full and I would have to submit to you and let you have your way with me" Astrid said as she blushed a deep red.

"I don't want to sound like a pervert but and I don't want to disrespect your mom but I think she lied to you, Snotlout and Tuffnut tied me up and brought me to the women's wash area and they were talking about It, I didn't look but I had to listen, They said It was a pretty enjoyable thing after you get used to the feeling, Gods why am I even telling you this" Hiccup mumbled and turned away. Astrid just laughed.

"Because we are going to have to get used to It when were engaged" Astrid said with a laugh.

"Well do we have to talk about It right now" Hiccup asked, Hiccup was starting to get a problem and he was desperate to keep Astrid from finding out.

"No but Its fun to watch you squirm around over there" Astrid laughed and Hiccup blushed even harder.

"W-W-What do you mean squirm around" Hiccup started stuttering, which helps him sound so much cuter to Astrid.

"Don't play dumb I know why you don't want to talk about this" Astrid smirked when Hiccup stiffened up.

"Hahaha I don't know what your talking about Astrid" Hiccup tried to lie but Astrid saw through It.

"Yes you do now stop lying, I don't care If you got a little excited" Astrid said and Hiccup relaxed a little bit.

"Fine I give up, I got a little excited" Hiccup mumbled the last part hoping Astrid didn't hear.

"Should you...take care of...It" Astrid asked and blushed at the same time.

"What do you mean" Hiccup asked.

"Don't guys like...I don't know do something to take care of the problem" Astrid said and Hiccup just walked over to the table In front of him, Trying to hide His problem.

"I don't...do what you suggested" Hiccup said.

Astrid knew what Hiccup was hiding so she decided to try something stupid.

"Can I...can I help you" Astrid blurted out and turned acouple more shades of red.

"W-W-What, Why would you ask that" Hiccup asked, Hiccup was shocked she actually asked that.

"Well I thought that because I was the cause of the problem I could help" Astrid didn't know why but when she said this she felt extremely nervous.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Hiccups said and Astrid just got a devious smile.

"Maybe It Is" Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid take a few steps forward. "Wouldn't It be hard to walk out like that" Astrid asked and Hiccups chance at calming down was crushed when she started talking In that seductive voice, It was intoxicating especially with that smile she had.

"Astrid I really don't think this Is a good idea" Hiccup tried to focus on the wrist blade parts Infront of him but Astrid was right behind him.

"We could use the backroom" Astrid suggested but Hiccup just shook his head.

"Astrid this really Is not ahhhh...uhh" Astrid had had enough of him talking so she wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped his member through his pants.

"Stop talking, I'm going to help you and you cant do a thing about It" Astrid dragged him the room with all the leather straps and pushed him Into a bench.

"Now you sit there and be quiet while I go and close the forge doors and windows" Astid said and walked out of the room and went and closed the forge door and locked It and closed all the shutters, Then walked back Into the room with Hiccup.

"Astrid do y-y-you have to do this" Hiccup looked away.

"Yes we do know leggings off" Astrid demanded. Hiccup didn't move so Astrid glared at him.

"Don't make me rip your leggings off" Astrid warned and Hiccup slowly undid the strings of his pants and took them off leaving him In his underwear.

"There" Hiccup said and Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"all of It" Astrid said. Hiccup groaned but complied and took off his underwear.

When Hiccup removed his underwear Astrid was curious about the member between his legs. She was more surprised at his size than she was curious. Astrid got on her knees and gripped him firmly, Causing Hiccup to grunt and buck his hips up into her hand, Astrid thinking she hurt him let go as fast as she could and looked up at him.

"Did I hurt you" She asked as she looked up Into his eyes.

"No Its j-j-just Iv never had a girl touch me down there" Hiccup said but Astrid was hesitant to continue.

"I just don't want to hurt you, I know guys are sensitive In this are" Astrid said.

"I'm fine Its just...never mind Its hard to explain the feeling, besides the word pleasure" Hiccup re assured her he was fine so she gently took him In her hands and started to pump him up and down causing Hiccup to grunt and moan. Astrid decided to pick up and pace a little and go faster.

"Close" Astrid asked, All hiccup could do was moan a weak yes. Astrid started to feel his member twitch In her hand so she started to rub him faster.

"Astrid I'm...Mhhhhhhhhh" Hiccup moaned and let loose his load, Astrid watched as little spurts of white liquid came out the head of his member and then stopped after a few seconds.

"That was...interesting" Astrid let go of him and used a small rag to clean up the liquid off the bench and off her hand while Hiccup put his underwear and leggings back on.

"Was that ok" Astrid asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It was better than ok It felt great...lets just keep this to ourselves, Your dad would freak and my dad would not shut up about how I became a man" Hiccup said with a tired chuckle.

"What do you mean" Astrid asked, confused by what he said about my father.

"This morning my dad saw you asleep curled up In my side and he thought we did...It last night" Hiccup and Astrid both blushed and looked back to the door.

**(End of any mature content)**

"Oh...lets go we have to go sparring" Astrid said as she pulled Hiccup out of the room and over to the weapon rack.

Hiccup grabbed his katana and put his armor on.

"Oh Astrid guess what we forgot to do 5 days ago" Hiccup asked.

"What did we forget to do" Astrid asked, Then she remembered they were supposed to go to dragon Island to get scales and to explore.

"We forgot to go to dragon Island" Astrid said with a groan. "I will go tomorrow, Speaking of dragons where did ours go" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know, Can we go I want to try out the wrist blade" Hiccup said as he grabbed the 2 wrist blades and attached and strapped them to his vambraces.

"Fine just make sure you don't accidentally kill me with one" Astrid said as she walked out of the forge with Hiccup.

"Don't worry I made a second part that locks the blade" Hiccup held up his hand to show Astrid that he know had to strings attached to his fingers.

"This one locks the blade" Hiccup pulled his finger and It made a click and then he flicked his wrist and the blade did not shoot out, Then he pulled his finger and It clicked again the he flicked his wrist and the blade shoot out then he flicked his wrist again and the blade retracted Into the handle, Hiccup pulled his finger back and locked the blade again then they walked towards the arena to spar.

They entered the arena and were greeted by all the teens.

"What are you doing here" Snotlout snapped at Hiccup.

"We were just here to spar, What are you guys doing here" Hiccup asked and everyone just sighed.

"We haven't had dragon training class In 5 days and we heard you and Astrid came here everyday at this time till sundown and we wanted to know what you guys do" Fishlegs said from across the room.

"Sorry we haven't had class me and Astrid have been busy doing forge work and training" Hiccup said and the others just stared them.

"So you guys have been training In here and you have been teaching Astrid how to blacksmith...and here I thought they were having s..."Ruffnut didn't have time to finish before Astrid threw her ax and the ax stuck In the wall a few inches away from Ruffnuts face.

"Don't finish that sentence" Astrid hissed at Ruffnut.

"So you did do.." Snotlout was cut off by Astrid who now pointed her ax at him.

"Keep talking and I'll cut off you..." Astrid started to say but Hiccup grabbed her shoulders and steered her away.

"What Astrid means Is will you all please leave so she doesn't kill me in her anger" Hiccup said sarcastically.

0000

** OK sorry I had to cut the chapter short but I have plans for tonight and I have my other story to update since I left It on a cliff hanger. Review and tell me how great of how bad this chapter was and please no comments about the m rated scene I had In here, I put up a warning In the first part of the chapter.**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


	7. Dragon Island

**How the tables can turn chapter 7: Dragon Island.**

** Alright here's chapter 7, sorry about the shorter chapter yesterday but life happened and I only had time to do 2 shorter chapters, But I will make this one my usual length chapter. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON.**

0000

It was day six and training was a bit different this time, Astrid and Hiccup did some more regular training then some sparing which ended with Hiccups wrist bladD at her throat and Astrid's sword up against his throat.

"OK so tonight we gather every thing we need then we leave for dragon Island In the morning" Astrid asked as she sheathed her sword and grabbed her ax that was leaning up against the wall.

"Yep and we will be staying for a few days" Hiccup replied. Hiccup forgot to tell Astrid they were going to stay for a few days.

"You never said we were staying for a few days" Astrid said as she walked towards Hiccup.

"I forgot to tell you and It will only be one night" Hiccup said as he opened the gates to the academy and they walked out with Hiccup following close behind.

"So where are we going to sleep" Astrid asked and Hiccup just shrugged, He never thought of that.

"I have no Idea, We can sleep inside the mountain I remember Its pretty warm inside and we have our dragons" Hiccup replied. They were going back to the forge for some reason unknown to Astrid but Hiccup had a surprise for her.

"I guess. Do you think there's any dragons still there" Astrid asked, Hiccup turned to look at her and shrugged.

_::Dragons haven't taken refuge In the mountain since the queen was killed:: _Hiccup heard Toothless say.

_::Oh and where have you been Mr::_ Hiccup asked Toothless.

_::No where just out:: _Toothless replied In a very stuttery voice.

_::Oh really, Because you sound like me the first time I asked Astrid out on a da...Wait did you and Stormfly do something::_ Hiccup asked with a devious smile on his face.

_::No...maybe...yes" _Toothless said, Sounding defeated, Hiccup and Astrid both laughed at Toothless.

_ ::Did you guys...mate::_ Hiccup asked and as he asked this he heard Astrid giggling.

_::NO...not yet, We don't want to because you don't want us to:: _This time It was Stormfly who replied.

_::Can cross breeding be dangerous::_ Astrid asked.

_::No, Cross breeding Is not dangerous, Sometimes It can be safer to cross breed and since Toothless Is my mate and Night Furys have very different body systems, Usually a cross breed baby can be more powerful then a full grown nightmare"_ Stormfly said as the 2 dragons walked out of the woods and over to us.

_::If you want to mate this season I'm fine with It but you will need to take care of the babies, Astrid and I will help but you will need do most the work::_ Hiccup said as they walked Into the forge with Astrid close behind.

_::Were still not sure yet but I'm glad your ok with It::_ Stormfly said from outside the forge.

"So why did we need to come back here" Astrid asked and Hiccup handed her another bundle of cloth.

"Another gift" Hiccup shrugged and Astrid gave him the "really" face then she unwrapped the cloth and saw one of Hiccups wrist blades but It had a different shape and It was mad out of Gronkle Iron and It was engraved with a vine pattern and It had some runes that spelled out, Astrid, It was pretty cool.

"This Is beautiful" Astrid just stared at It and then up to a smiling Hiccup, Astrid sat the wrist blade down and tackled Hiccup Into a hug.

"So I take It you like It" Hiccup said and Astrid pressed her lips to his as her answer. They broke after a minute.

"Thank you" Astrid said as she picked up the blade and and looked over It again.

"Your welcome M'lady" Hiccup said and then walked over to the back of the forge and grabbed a leather arm brace and came back over to Astrid.

"Here the wrist blade attaches to this" Hiccup said as he turned her hand around so that her palm was facing the ground then he strapped the leather brace on, Then flipped her hand around and strapped the wrist blade on her arm then pulled the strings out and attached them to her finger.

"This one Is different from the others" Astrid said as she looked at the thinner blade attached to her wrist.

"Flick your wrist and look at the blade" Hiccup said and Astrid flicked her wrist and the blade was twice as long as Hiccups.

"How did you" Astrid stared at the blade and realized It was In 2 parts both parts were sharp on both sides of the blade and It was also engraved with the vine pattern.

"I made It just like my sword, Except with only 2 tiers for the blade Instead of the 3 tiers for my sword" Hiccup said as he took out his sword and pushed the button and the sword blade cam out but didn't catch fire.

"Why didn't your sword catch fire and what does tier mean" Astrid said as she flicked her wrist and the blade retracted back into the handle.

"I need to get some for nightmare saliva and see my sword has 3 part that make the blade" Hiccup gestured to the 3 part blade. "Each part Is a different tier, So tier one would be the bottom part of the blade and then tier two would be the middle part of the blade and tier three Is the top of the blade " Hiccup explained to Astrid and she just nodded.

"OK, Now we need to go home and pack up" Hiccup said.

"Pack up fer wha" Asked Gobber who just entered the forge.

"Were going to dragon Island to get scales and maybe even skin from the red death, But please don't tell the other teens" Hiccup pleaded and Gobber just laughed.

"wha's tha" Gobber pointed to the wrist blade Astrid had, Astrid smiled and flicked her wrist and the blade shot out and Gobber just stared at It.

"Hiccup made them, He calls them wrist blades" Astrid said and Gobber just looked over to Hiccup.

"How did ye make tha, That looks a little bit...advanced for viking knowledge" Gobber said as he eyed the other wrist blades on the table.

"I know but I made It just like my sword but smaller and Instead of using a button I used a string system that pushes the blade out and retract It" Hiccup said and Gobber just nodded.

"Tha looks like Gronkle Iron, Where did ya get tha" Gobber asked.

"I..." Hiccup started but stopped when Astrid stepped forward.

"We found a big chunk of It near the beach where all those rocks were, A gronkle might have ate to much" Astrid cut Hiccup off because Hiccup's a terrible liar.

"Was there any more" Gobber asked, He bought her lie and now he was excited about the metal. Great.

"Nope Hiccup had just enough to make these" Astrid gestured to the three wrist blades on the table.

"Is a shame, Alright I'll see ya tomorrow" Gobber said as he went to his room In the back of the forge.

"Actually Gobber we will be gone for 2 days" Hiccup said and Gobber sighed and waved them off.

The two walked back outside and started to walk home.

"this Is for making me say something girly" Astrid said and then punched his arm.

"And this..." Astrid pulled Hiccups head down and kissed his lips. "Is for the wrist blade, I'll see you tomorrow and first light" Astrid said as she walked towards her house, Hiccup doing the same.

Astrid walked back to her house where her mom was sitting down sewing, Astrid sighed knowing she would have to sew.

"So how was your day" Ingrid asked her daughter and said daughter slumped Into a chair.

"Was pretty good besides the fact I'm tired and I have to meet Hiccup on the docks at first light with the dragons to leave for dragon Island" Astrid grabbed the a red shirt that was on the table and looked at It.

"I made that for you today, Since your going to dragon Island I made It out of a thicker but still soft enough thread so that It didn't make your back Itch" Ingrid said as Astrid took her green shirt off and put on the red one that was like her green shirt, It was skin tight and warm.

"Thank you" Astrid said as she sat back down and grabbed the shirt and started sewing the sleeves.

"Is that another weapon on your wrist" Ingrid asked with a confused look and Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup calls It the wrist blade" Astrid said as she unlocked the blade and flicked her wrist back and the blade shot out.

"That boy and his crazy inventions never ceases to amaze me" Ingrid said with a laugh.

"They amaze me even" Astrid said back with a smile, She flicked her wrist and the blade retracted.

"So how long are you going to be at dragon Island for" Ingrid asked and Astrid groaned.

"We will be there for 2 days then we are coming back home, We will be collecting scales and looking for red death skin" Astrid said. But Astrid has a few other plans for their trip to dragon Island.

"Just make sure you have your dragons with you" Ingrid said to Astrid as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Goodnight mum" Astrid said as she got up and went to her bedroom and went to sleep.

0000

Astrid woke up from a dream she didn't want to wake up from but got up anyway. Astrid got up and changed Into her red shirt and blue leggings along with her skirt and her hatchets, Battle ax, And wrist blade.

"Huh I thought mum would have been up" Astrid said as she walked over to the door and walked outside.

_::Stormfly you need to get up we are leaving for a 2 day trip:: _Astrid hissed In the dragon language and a few minutes later Stormfly walked out from behind the house along with Toothless who were nudging her hand asking to be petted.

_::Where are we going:: _Toothless asked.

_::We are going to dragon Island to get a bunch of dragon scales and some of the red deaths skin for armor::_ Astrid replied and the dragons nodded and walked down to the docks where Hiccup was waiting.

"Good morning M'lady" Hiccup said as Astrid approached Hiccup.

"Good morning, Are we ready to go" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Yep, When ever your ready" Hiccup said and Astrid mounted Stormfly, Hiccup mounted Toothless and just when they were about to take off they head a voice.

"Where are you guys going" Fishlegs asked.

"Fishlegs" Astrid got off Stormfly and walked up to Fishlegs. "Were going to dragon Island for a 2 day trip, So don't tell the others" Astrid said and Fishlegs looked around.

"What If the others pressure me and I cave though" Fishlegs said as he looked around behind him.

"If our trip gets ruined by snotlout or any one else..." Astrid flicked her wrist and pointed her wrist blade at fishlegs.

"I get It, If they ask I'll them that you went on a fishing trip" Fishlegs said as Astrid flicked her wrist and retracted her blade.

"Good, Well see If we can get some red death skin for you to look at...If you can keep our trip a secret" Hiccup said and Fishlegs nodded and walked off.

"Did you need to threaten him with the blade" Hiccup asked and Astrid just rolled her eyes and mounted Stormfly.

"Can we just go I want to go look around Inside that mountain" Astrid asked and Hiccup replied with a small laugh before they shot up Into the sky.

"So how long should It take us to get there" Astrid asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Less than an hour, I don't know It depends on how fast our dragons fly" Hiccup replied

"Do we have a plan for when we get there or are we just going to explore and collect scales or are we going to be on a schedule" Astrid asked as she steered Stormfly up to avoid the sea stacks.

"We can do things In what ever order you want, I have a tent, Food, And water In my bag and a bigger bag for the scales we collect so we should be good" Hiccup replied.

0000

The flight to dragon Island was not at all quiet. They passed a trader boat and almost got shot down because they thought the dragons were going to attach, Hiccup had to jump onto the deck of the ship to tell them the dragons were not going to harm them. After that Hiccup and Astrid just talked about random things.

"Were here" Hiccup said as they got closer to the Island.

"Finally, My back Is hurting from being In this hunched over position" Astrid said as she brought her hand to her back and started rubbing.

"Remind me to make new saddles for everyone, Your guys starting to come apart" Hiccup said as the they descended towards the ground, Landing a few seconds later.

"So should we set up camp In the mountain or out here" Hiccup asked and Astrid looked over to the mountain and then back.

"I think It would be better to stay Inside the mountain" Astrid said as they got on their dragons and flew Into the mountain through a cavern In the side of the wall.

"So were do you want to set up camp" Hiccup asked and Astrid pointed over to a ledge that was pretty big so they flew over and got to work on setting up a camp.

Astrid walked over and found a very weird gold colored scale, She picked It up and looked at It, Flipping It around and feeling the texture of the scale. "Hey Hiccup come look at this scale" Astrid said as she picked up a few more.

"That looks like gold not actual scales" Hiccup said as he took one from her and started looking at It.

"Remember when I took that seven moon trip away from berk to learn how to fight and you punched me acouple of times for being gone for so long" Hiccup asked.

**(NOTE: The seven moon trip away from berk for Hiccup to learn to fight was something I just made up, Hiccup Is really good at fist fighting just not very good with weapons, And I know fighting Is not really In Hiccup's personality but I wanted to do something different)**

"How could I forget. That was the time you kicked Snotlout's ass In a fight and I had to pull Ruffnut off you and I had to go with you everywhere because she was basically drooling all over you" Astrid said with a laugh as she remembered all the times she had to chase Ruffnut away from Hiccup.

"Yeah that to, Well anyway I remember finding scales like this on a certain Island I went to and the villagers said It belonged to a dragon that looked exactly like a whispering death but It glowed gold and was four times the size and with more spikes and teeth, Along with spikes all over the face They said It was a peaceful dragon but only ever came out two or three times a moon" Hiccup said as he pulled out a bag and put the scales In It.

"That explains why the scales are as big as my fist" Astrid said as she collected more of the scales and dropped them Into the bag.

"So now that camp Is up and we have some pretty scales can we go explore" Astrid asked and Hiccup just smiled.

"Where do you want to start" Hiccup asked as he searched through a bag for his gloves.

"Well I wanted to explore the huge interesting glowing hole In the ground, But I guess I could settle for the boring pitch black tunnel over there" Astrid said sarcastically and Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Alright I get It you getting impatient, Lets go then" Hiccup said as he looked down at the giant hole In the ground.

_::Toothless any other dragon ever been down there" _Hiccup asked.

_::Only one, But any who traveled down were never seen again, Not even Changewings could spy on the queen. Some dragons think the queen Is a demon and that pit Is...a...what do you call It::_ Toothless asked.

Only one word came to Hiccup and Astrid's mind.

_::Helheim::_ They both said at the same time.

_::Its just something the dragons think, How ever I personally know It's not Heelheiiiim_:: Toothless said, Trying to sound out the word.

_::How:: _Hiccup asked.

_::I lied, I...When I was first taken control by the queen I found this place on accident and I went down to look for food and I'm guessing all the dragons were out on a raid, I thought the place was deserted so I went down looking for food only to be taken control of, I was the queens prized possession but when that one night you knocked me out of the sky you knocked me out of the queens range but, Wait I'm supposed to be telling you whats down there, Anyway Its bright and very big down there, There Is gold down there, Stealing food was not the queens only hobby, She had Smothering Smokebreaths collect gold and other ores, along with Gronkle Iron" _Toothless said as he Hiccup took off the extra bags and mounted Toothless.

_::You should pick up some of the gold::_ Toothless said and Hiccup just shook his head.

_::No we shouldn't, Maybe some of the Gronkle Iron since Its light weight but I'm not stealing gold::_ Hiccup said as Astrid mounted Stormfly.

_::Toothless Is there anything else you can tell us about this place::_ Astrid asked as the started to fly towards the center of the hole.

_::Yes, There Is lots of rock formations Inside, Kinda like sea stacks except they reach the ceiling, There ara lot of bones from dragons and animals, There are multiple cavers, There was one cavern I was never been able to go In and I fear that It Is a cavern where there are more queen eggs::_ Toothless said, And both Hiccup and Astrid's stomach dropped.

_::You mean the red death mated with another red death and there might be eggs::_ Hiccup said as he started to descend Into the cavern with Astrid close behind.

_::The queen Is ancient I don't think there Is any possibility that It mated but just Incase It did the first place were going Is that cavern to destroy the eggs If there are any there::_ Toothless replied.

_::Stormfly follow them as best as you can I don't want to get lost:: _Astrid said as they flew down the huge tunnel.

_::Toothless how ancient Is the red death::_ Astrid asked.

_::She has outlived every type of dragon except acouple dragons, But that's not important, Were entering the main cavern:: _Toothless said as the tunnel opened up Into a huge cavern, With rock formations going all the way up to the ceiling.

"Wow for being so far underground It sure Is bright In here" Astrid said as they flew through the cavern.

"It Is, OK we can explore after we have gone to look at the cavern Toothless told us about" Hiccup said as they changed their course of direction and started flying left.

They came to a stop near a giant rock.

_::She must have blocked It when your village came to the Island, I have to know whats behind there::_ Toothless said as he built up the fire In his throat and fired a plasma blast at the rock, one after another the plasma blasts hit the wall and did nothing.

_::I cant break It::_ Toothless was screeching and firing plasma blasts at the rock.

_::Toothless calm down bud we don't want you to wast all your plasma blast on this rock. Maybe you can fire from the side and make It roll to the side::_ Hiccup said as he looked over to Astrid.

"Astrid can you help us, Toothless cant get the rock to budge so were going to try to move shoot at It from the side and maybe we can get It to roll to the side" Hiccup said and Astrid nodded and flew over.

"OK Stormfly will fire at the rock and you and Toothless can fire his plasma blasts slightly above us" Astrid said as she lowered down and backed up a good ten feet so they don't get hit by Toothless plasma blast.

_::FIRE:: _Hiccup yelled, Toothless and Stormfly shot blast of fire at the side of the rock and managed to move It open enough for them to fly through but then Toothless started to fire again but he just let the fire build up, Stormfly and Astrid backed off and when Toothless fired half the rock exploded.

_::Toothless don't ever do that again especially when Astrid was so close:: _Hiccup scolded his dragon but Toothless just gave an annoyed grunt but flew Inside, Inside there was some type of black and red stones every where, The rocks were black, Grey with red spots and they were about the size of Hiccups head and they were flat.

_::Toothless what Is this::_ Hiccup asked.

_::They are the queens scales...I'm so dumb I should have known she would hide all her scales:: _Toothless was digging through the scales when he screeched and stumbled back to Hiccup.

_::Toothless whats wrong::_ Astrid asked as she walked over to Toothless who had a cut on his leg.

_::The queen didn't want any human to find her scales because you can melt them down and make weapons and armor with them Its stronger and sharper than Gronkle Iron. The queen used to be a nice dragon before the war, She would tell us stories about when she used to give humans her scales and they would make hunting stuff and they would use her scales for buildings::_ Toothless said then he let his saliva drip out of his mouth and onto his wound and screeched In pain.

_::Toothless why are you drooling on your leg It could get infected::_ Astrid said with worry In her voice.

_::Night Fury saliva has super healing abilities::_ Stormfly added.

_::OK one thing that didn't make sense, The war between viking and dragon has been going on for three hundred years. What happened, And how did she give her scales to humans, The Red Death was huge::_ Hiccup asked as toothless carefully went through the scales.

_ ::The queen wasn't always huge from what I heard. I haven't been alive for 300 years so I have no clue why she started to use her mind control to raid villages::_ Toothless replied.

_::Then how many years have you been alive::_ Astrid asked.

_::I am about the same age as you::_ Toothless said shacking his snout In Astrid's direction.

_::So what are you looking for:: Hiccup asked Toothless._

_ ::I'm just looking, Nothing particular::_ Toothless replied.

"Astrid do you have the bag for scales" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded and held out the bigger bag.

"OK this Is probably going to be heavy" Hiccup said as he gripped the sides of a scale and was prepared to pick up something that weighed as much as a boulder but when he pulled the scale off the ground Hiccup stumbled backwards at the weight of the scale, It was felt as light as paper and had weird diamond shape pattern going across the top of the scale.

"This feels as light as paper" Hiccup said as he sat the scale In the bag and picked up about ten more and then ten after that, filling the bag up.

_::Toothless are you done searching for what ever It Is your searching for:: _Hiccup asked and Toothless just stood there then he back up to reveal a big, Grey with red spotted egg.

_::Is that...:: _Hiccup started to ask but stopped.

_::Hiccup we have to destroy this egg, I know you are against killing dragons but this Is another queen and It will be just as ruthless as the other one::_ Toothless said and Hiccup just stood there looking at It while Astrid came up behind Hiccup holding something.

_::Toothless Its not even a hatched and you said the red death used to be a peaceful dragon::_ Hiccup tried to reason but Toothless shook his head and Stormfly started growling.

_::Toothless get rid of It, I can feel It In my mind::_ Stormfly was shaking and growling.

_::What do you mean you can feel It In your mind::_ Astrid asked as she tried to approach Stomfly but Stormfly shot a few spikes Into the wall making Astrid back up.

_::A queen dragon can sense other dragons around It and will try to take over their minds, Even In the egg, This dragon will hatch soon If I don't kill It and If It hatches Stormfly will not be able to fight It and I can only fight It so long, Its the dragons life of yours:: _Toothless warned and Hiccup just looked over to where Stormfly was thrashing around and shooting spikes In the wall.

"Toothless please kill It, I want to live and I don't want Stormfly to get hurt" Astrid pleaded.

_::Do It:: _Was all Hiccup said and he pulled Astrid away behind a pile of scales and they heard Toothless charge up a plasma blast then they heard the shot then everything went silent.

_::Toothless Is Stormfly alright::_ Astrid asked.

_::Stormfly Is alright, Its done the dragon Is dead and I don't sense any others In this mountain, There Is no more queens like this anymore:: _Toothless said as Hiccup and Astrid walked out from behind the scales.

_::Toothless what Is this:: _Astrid asked as she held up something similar to Hiccups katana but when Astrid pulled It out of the sheath the blade was a diamond shaped at the tip and It was black and grey with red spots all over It.

**( I cant explain what the sword looks like, Just draw a diamond, Not the diamond shaped stone that goes In a ring, A four sided diamond then draw a start at the very bottom tip of the diamond and draw a line down then draw a hilt guard that Is v shaped then draw a line for the hilt and that's the general shape of the sword blade, Hilt and Hilt guard**

_::It Is a sword::_ Toothless replied.

_::there Is two of them:: _Hiccup said as he pulled another one out of a stack of scales.

_::You can keep them::_ Toothless said.

_::Normally I would not steal this and give It to Astrid because she would keep them regardless of what I said, But I want to do some research and some testing with this sword:: _Hiccup said as he strapped the sword to his belt.

_::We will do some more exploring later, I want to go have breakfast since we have been down here for awhile and my stomach Is starting to growl:: _Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and avoided looking at the mess where Toothless killed that dragon.

"Me to" Astrid said as she mounted Stormfly with the sword and bag of scales.

0000

**OK that was chapter 7, I really had fun typing this and I hope you enjoyed It. If anyone was a bit out of character In this chapter I'm sorry, I always have trouble keeping Hiccup and Astrid In their respective personalities. Review and tell me what you thought or don't Its your decision but positive reviews always boost my confidence.**

** -rexassassin00 signing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**


	8. Gold

** How the tables can turn chapter 8: Exploring some more and gold**

** OK just a warning there might be a lemon In this chapter, I'm still planning this chapter In my head over a sandwich and koolaid. Thank you to everyone who views, Reviews, Follows, Favorites. I will try to update once a day, I have been kinda slacking and only updating once every 2 or 3 days so I'm going to try to post every day. Now on with the chapter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, DREAMWORKS OWNS HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

0000

Astrid and Hiccup were flying out of the huge cavern back towards their camp and It was not the best flight, It was bumpy and fast.

_ ::Guys what Is wrong::_ Hiccup asked as they landed near their tent.

_ ::When the baby queen tried to take control of us It shook us up a little, We will be fine:: _Toothless replied as he laid down next to the fire Astrid started.

"Astrid do you still have that sword" Hiccup asked.

"How could I not, This sword Is awesome and Is sharped than your wrist blade" Astrid replied.

"Great your favoring an ancient scale sword over my beautiful wrist blade which by the way took me ours to engrave" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding, I still love my wrist blade, But the sword Is still cool and I'm keeping It regardless of what you say" Astrid said as she took the sword out of the sheath and started swinging It around and when It hit a rock It sliced It In half.

"Hiccup look, This sword can cut through rock" Astrid said as she picked up the 2 pieces and showed It to Hiccup.

_ ::Toothless these aren't just scale swords are they::_ Hiccup asked, Hiccup had theory why theses swords where hidden and he as he thought about It things started to click Into place.

"Astrid can you get me a red death scale" Hiccup asked and Astrid grabbed a scale and handed It to Hiccup.

"What are doing" Astrid asked when Hiccup pulled out his scale sword.

"You'll see" Hiccup threw the scale up In the air then brought the scale sword down and sliced the scale In half. As soon as the two pieces of the scale hit the ground Hiccup understood why the swords were hidden

"It all makes sense now, These swords can cut through the red deaths scales and If a human were to wield one of these then they could possibly kill the red death even though the odds of that happening are very low" Hiccup said as he started mumbling to himself about how useful the swords could be.

"Hiccup do you have any idea of what could happen If these get Into the wrong hands" Astrid asked and Hiccup stopped and turned to her.

"That's why I'm going to keep this and your going to keep that one" Hiccup said and Astrid just gave him a confused look.

"I don't trust anyone but you with these and I don't trust my self but there Is no way I can give these to my dad or even the war council, To dangerous to give to Gobber, Cant give It to Gothie, Snotlout would sink this into my chest as soon as I hand It to him and the twins would kill each other" By now Hiccup was just mumbling and pacing around.

"Were not telling anyone what they are capable of. I'm wearing mine on my belt everywhere and so are you" Astrid said which snapped him out of his mumbling and pacing thing he does.

"OK but there Is still the fact..." Astrid cut Hiccup off by raising her hand.

"I know Its dangerous but can we start cooking, I'm hungry and I wanted to ask you about something" Astrid Asked and Hiccup nodded.

"I brought some fish and chicken" Hiccup said and Astrid looked over to him from the fire.

"Can you get me some chicken" Astrid asked and Hiccup brought over some chicken and set It on a wire rack that Hiccup made.

"What Is that" Astrid asked as Hiccup set the rack over the fire.

"Its a rack, For warming chicken" Hiccup replied and Astrid just laughed.

"Toothless said there was gold here" Astrid asked

"He did" Hiccup replied.

"Can we go look" Astrid asked.

"No" Hiccup replied and went back to flipping the chicken on the fire

"Why" Astrid asked and frowned at him. Astrid really wanted to punch him for some reason but decided against It and just sighed

"Because I know you want some" Hiccup replied, Looking up from the fire to her then back down

"Come on Hiccup you know my family Is poor" Astrid said.

"Astrid there are other ways to get money, Stealing Is wrong" Hiccup said back.

"Hiccup my dad doesn't even have a paying job, What other way would you suggest we get any type of money" Astrid asked.

"When I pay the bride price" Hiccup responded and Astrid sunk down.

"I still want to go look and see If there are like any really old or ancient weapons like the ones our parents told us about when we were kids" Astrid added.

"Fine" Hiccup said and Astrid smirked knowing she could get him to do what ever she wants, _What ever I want... _Astrid thought to herself.

"Hey hiccup If the marriage contract were written, Would It say anything about premarital exploration" Astrid asked and smirked when Hiccup dropped his mug and turned around to face her.

"We are not doing that" Hiccup said and Astrid groaned.

"Well would It" Astrid asked and Hiccup sighed and slumped his shoulders In defeat.

"No...But were not doing what ever It Is your thinking" Hiccup replied as he picked up his mug and walked over to his saddle bag.

"What If I want to" Astrid asked.

"As much as I love you I would still say no" Hiccup replied.

"Come on lets just try It, And plus were going to have to do It on our wedding night so we could just practice" Asked said and Hiccup shook his head.

"Or we could not" Hiccup said back and Astrid groaned.

"Come on at least pay me back for helping you In the forge the other day" Astrid smirked when Hiccup flinched at the mention of the incident In the forge.

"I did, I gave you a wrist blade" Hiccup tried to use that as an excuse but Astrid just laughed.

"Come on please" Astrid asked again.

"No" Hiccup replied

"So am I going to tie you up and take your clothes off or am I going to knock him out and take his clothes off, What do you think Hiccup" Astrid asked In a flirting tone.

"Hiccup wants to drop the conversation" Hiccup replied.

"Astrid wants Hiccup to stop talking and get over here" Astrid said back.

"Hiccup just sent a message to my head and It said lets not do what you want to do" Hiccup said.

"Astrid wonders which head the message went to" Astrid said and smirked when Hiccup couldn't way anything and he was squirming around over his saddle bag.

_ ::Astrid's practically asking to be mated and your saying no, Are you a male or something else::_ Toothless all of a sudden asked.

_ ::Where are you and Stormfly::_ Hiccup asked.

_ ::We have to keep away from you or you will make me and Stomfly do...stuff::_ Toothless mumbled the last part.

_ ::And why Is that:: _Astrid asked.

_ ::Because we can tell your are...uh...whats the word when someone starts to want to mate with some one:: _Toothless asked and Astrid just laughed.

_ ::For urging us to mate so much you really don't know much about It do you::_ Astrid asked.

_ ::Us dragons mate the second one of us asks or shows sighs of wanting to mate while you humans have all your laws and traditions that keep you from what you want::_ Toothless replied.

_ ::Astrid may want to mate but I don't, Its against traditions::_ Hiccup added and Astrid just groaned.

_ ::Hiccup which option do you choose, I can knock you out or I can tie you up::_ Astrid Hissed at Hiccup.

_ ::Since when do you talk to me using the dragon language::_ Hiccup Hissed back.

_ ::Since now because I want to do something and your denying my demand::_ Astrid replied and Astrid started to get up.

_ ::Well what you want to do Is highly against tradition and could get me In a lot of trouble::_ Hiccup warned but Astrid would not have any of It.

_ ::Alright knock out It Is, Stomfly get me a large stick::_ Astrid asked and Stormfly flew off the ledge above them and dropped a large branch In front of Astrid.

_ ::Alright fine what do you want to do...That Is within the premarital exploration laws:: _Hiccup finally said and Astrid set the branch down and walked over to Hiccup who was looking at the scales they had collected.

"Well I heard some things from the other women In the wash area and I'm sure you have heard things from the other guys" Astrid asked and Hiccup just nodded.

"You have no Idea how awkward this Is" Hiccup mumbled as he got up.

"Astrid we've been friends for a year and a half and we just became boyfriend and girlfriend 4 moons ago and you already want me to do...that to you" Hiccup said and Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"Yes now take off your clothes" Astrid asked and she could swear she saw Hiccup have a mini heart attack.

"Not this again" Hiccup groaned and tried to turn around but Astrid pulled him back.

"You do It or..."Astrid stretched out the 'or' and gestured to the branch on the ground.

_ ::Toothless plasma blast:: _Hiccup asked and Toothless just peeked his head from above and gave Hiccup a gummy smile then went back Into hiding.

_ ::Ah come on bud not you to::_ Hiccup groaned as any hope of getting out of the situation was gone.

"Come on Hiccup, And don't tell me you don't want to" Astrid teased as she looked down at his pants.

Hiccup looked down and noticed what astrid was looking at and he immediately turned around blushing bright red.

_ ::So are going to plan b as a last resort::_ Stormfly asked and Hiccup again turned around.

"Can we at least do this In private" Hiccup asked and Astrid just nodded

_ ::Stormfly your probably more responsible then Toothless so I want you to take Toothless to go explore In the caves and you can look for some gold coins::_ Astrid whispered the last part so Hiccup didn't hear.

After Toothless and Stormfly walked Into a cave and Astrid was sure they were gone Astrid turned around and got a devious smile on her face as she walked towards Hiccup, Swaying her hips ever so slightly.

"Do we have to do this" Hiccup asked.

"Yes we do because I want to and you cant stop me" Astrid said as she looked up Into Hiccups eyes.

"I don't want to do this but you would probably shove me down the hole If I don't" Hiccup said and Astrid nodded and Hiccup sighed.

"I'm surprised your not stuttering like an Idiot right now" Astrid said as she pulled his shirt off.

"Can I not remove my own clothing" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

"No you cant" Astrid replied as she went for Hiccups leggings but Hiccup grabbed her hands and pulled her Into a kiss.

"Can I take my own clothes off or do I still need help" Hiccup asked and Astrid responded by pulling the strings of his leggings and let them fall to the ground. Astrid pulled him Into another kiss as she removed her leggings and let them to fall to the ground.

_ ::Do you know the meaning of the word private::_ Hiccup asked.

"How do you know the Toothless Is watching" Astrid mumbled as she pulled her shirt off, Leaving her In her bindings and underwear.

_ ::Toothless...I can see your green eyes over there::_ Hiccup said as he pulled Astrid behind him.

_ ::Dang It , I thought this would be perfect, Stupid glowing eyes::_ Toothless muttered as Astrid laughed.

_ ::You know Toothless I think Stormfly might like you company::_ Astrid said while Toothless walked away.

"I have furs In the tent" Hiccup said gesturing towards the big tent behind them.

"OK fine" Astrid said as Hiccup pulled her Into the tent.

Astrid pulled Hiccup Into a kiss as soon as Hiccup closed the tent flap. They continued to hold their kiss as they laid down on the furs.

Hiccup broke away and looked Into her eyes. "Since when did you kiss like that, Usually you only give me a peck on the lips" Hiccup asked and Astrid just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Since I'm practically engaged to you" Astrid said with a laugh.

"Now what" Hiccup asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well now Is when you take my clothes off" Astrid said with a devious smile.

"I-I-I have to do It" Hiccup stuttered out. Astrid just laughed.

"Yes Hiccup you do" Astrid replies.

"Ughhh" Hiccup says as he moves around to her back and unties the strings to her breast bindings.

** (If you haven't noticed I'm so terrible at lemons and If you don't think there Is any passion or love between Hiccup and Astrid, Just know that there Is, I didn't really know how to do this but there Is meant to be love between to 2 I'm just a terrible writer and don't know how to express their love for each other during moments like this, In a 3rd person POV SORRY)**

When they fall of her chest Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes.

"Hiccup you really need to stop acting so nervous around me, Its going to happen eventually so you might as well get used to It" Astrid said as she grabs his hand and places It against her breast, Moaning at the feeling.

"They feel softer than what I expected" Hiccup said and Astrid's eyes shot open.

"Do you have fantasies about this" Astrid asked.

"No, Its just, I didn't, I just never expected this to happen so I only guessed what It would feel like" Hiccup said as Astrid just smiled and Hiccup removed his hand from her and pulled her Into a kiss.

"I never told you to move" Astrid said as she pushed his hand back against her. Hiccup was curious to her reactions so he squeezed lightly, Astrid gasped and arched her back and pulled forward a bit so that Hiccups hands were pressing against her breasts a bit harder.

"Hiccup...stop for a second" Astrid asked and Hiccup complied and stopped.

Hiccup looked her over her and Hiccup was having trouble believing Astrid was even real, She was so beautiful.

"You are so beautiful" Hiccup mumbled as he pressed his lips against hers In a passionate kiss. They held for a few minutes before breaking apart and gasping for air.

Astrid took off her underwear and Hiccups but Hiccup kept his eyes on her face and Astrid just laughed and leaned back, proping herself up with her elbows and spreading her legs. After a minute of Hiccup staring at her face Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her and pulled his hand down her stomach to her wet sex.

"Go already" Astrid urged and Hiccup snapped out of It and blushed when he realized what he was actually touching when he felt a slickness on his fingers. Hiccup looked Into Astrid's eyes and she pulled his head to hers.

"Touch me" Astrid whispered and Hiccup complied slowly moving his fingers up and down her slick folds. Astrid gasped and then moaned at the friction his fingers were creating every time he swiped up her entrance then back down repeating the motion.

"Hiccup...Nhhh" Astrid moaned when he applied pressure and continued to run his fingers across her and push down slightly when his fingers found that hard nub.

"Am I doing this right" Hiccup asked.

"Gods yes...harder" Astrid moaned out and racked her nails down his side. Hiccup decided to be brave and pushed his finger Into her and she gasped loudly and bucked Into his palm.

"OK" Hiccup stretched out the word nervously and started to move his finger In and out of her as his thumb flicked her sensitive nub making her moan and scream In pleasure.

"Hiccup...I'm...close" Astrid said between ragged breaths. Hiccup added another finger and continued to thrust Into her. Astrid felt the heat building and she moaned Hiccups name as he flicked her hard nub once more and Astrid squealed In pleasure as she climaxed, Her juices spurting out of her onto her thighs, Hiccups fingers and the blanket. As she panted and came down from her high Hiccup was covering her with clean blanket and putting his clothes back on but left his armor off.

"Its late can we go to bed" Hiccup asks and Astrid just nodded even though she didn't get to do what she planned, Astrid felt tired after that.

"Good night" Astrid said as Hiccup pulled up his own blanket and curled up In a ball, Astrid sighed and pulled her blanket off and climbed Into Hiccups and curled Into his side and fell asleep.

"Goodnight M'lady" Hiccup said as he turned over.

0000

Hiccup woke up to the sound of Toothless jumping around and Stormfly squawking.

_ ::Do you have to be so noisy" _Hiccup hissed at them.

_ ::Did you have to make Astrid scream::_ Toothless asked, Using the events of the last night to taunt Hiccup.

_ ::We didn't mate, She fell asleep and I was tired::_ Hiccup replied with a groan as he got up and went outside of the tent to start a fire and breakfast.

_ ::If there are any other caverns In the red deaths hole you want to show us then you better take us because we are returning to berk::_ Hiccup said as he pulled out two fish and put them In the fire.

_::There are a few that we can go to::_ Toothless replied as he watched Hiccup cook his fish while thinking humans are so weird, They cook their fish and remove the bones and scales and other insides, They are so weird. Toothless thought to himself

Hiccup got up and went to his and Astrid's tent and opened up the flap and Astrid was not In the blankets.

"AstrIIIIDDD" Hiccup started to say but Astrid tackled him and pinned him to the floor.

"Well good morning to you to" Hiccup said sarcastically and Astrid just giggled.

"Good morning" Astrid said as she leaned down for a kiss which they held for a minute before breaking for air.

"So what are we doing today" Astrid asked Hiccup who just shrugged.

"What ever you want" Hiccup replied and Astrid smiled.

"What ever I want...hmmm" Astrid started to think of all the stuff she could do to Hiccup but dismissed the thought when Hiccup kissed her and she melted Into It. Astrid wasn't even going to fight back she was just enjoying the kiss. Astrid licked his lower lip asking for entrance which Hiccup gladly gave and the their tongues were wrestling for dominance which Astrid won. they were like that for a few minutes just making out on the blankets, Their arms on each others neck and back. They eventually pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"You are so beautiful" Hiccup mumbled as he looked over Astrid, Head to toe.

"And you really adorable" Astrid said In a teasing tone.

"Right because I'm just as soft as a bear and as cuddly as a baby dragon" Hiccup said sarcastically In a baby voice.

"Oh stop whining. Can we go look for gold now" Astrid blurted out and Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Is this how your going to get stuff from me, Just make out with me then ask me for something" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded and kissed him again.

"I could get used to It" Hiccup mumbled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You know we need to get up and go looking In the caves before we have to head back to berk" Hiccup said as he rubbed Astrids cheek for reasons he doesn't know. But Astrid liked It when he did that, Just curl up with her and rub her cheek or her back It kinda became a normal thing when ever they were together and It was relaxing to her.

"Can we go look at the gold first" Astrid asked again and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Fine we can go look at the gold but first you need to get some clothes on" Hiccup said and Astrid looked down to see she was still naked. She blushed and got up and got dressed then put on her shoulder pauldrons along with her spiked skirt and wrist blade vambrace.

"We ready" Hiccup said as he put his flaming sword In the slot In his legging armor and strapped his scale sword to his belt.

"Yep" Astrid replied as she walked out of the tent with Hiccup following behind her.

_::Stormfly did you find anything while you and Toothless went out::_ Astrid asked her dragon and all she got was a growl and a glare towards Toothless.

_ ::Alright what happened::_ Hiccup asked and the two dragons just glared at each other.

_::Toothless left me to go watch you guys mate and I got lost and couldn't pick up your scent because of all the stuff down here::_ Stomfly said with a hiss.

_ ::I told you to follow me but no you had to go looking for gold for Astrid::_ Toothless said In his own defense.

_ ::Well you two need to kiss and make up because we want to go exploring more and we cant do that when you two are growling and hissing at each other::_ Astrid said and the dragons just stared at her.

_ ::What Is a kiss::_ Stormfly asked and Astrid and Hiccup just laughed.

_::Its what me and Hiccup do...like this::_ Astrid pulled Hiccup Into a kiss then released him.

_::Oh:: _Was all Stormfly said

_ ::When I say kiss and make up I mean Toothless needs to apologize for leaving you and Stormfly you need to apologize for Hissing at Toothless::_ Astrid said but Toothless just grunted and turned away and stormfly looked kinda hurt by the way she hung her head and turned away from him.

_ ::Toothless apologize...I know where Hiccup keeps your favorite fish_:: Astrid warns but Toothless just grunts, Stormfly starts to walk away but Toothless turns around.

_::Sorry for leaving you In the caves::_ Toothless says and Stormfly just grunts and walks off and curls up In the corner.

_::I said sorry:: _Toothless mumbles.

_::Stormfly come on Toothless said sorry::_ Astrid says as she looks over to where Stormfly Is curled up.

_::Hes getting the cold shoulder he made me feel hurt::_ Stormfly whined from her corner and Toothless just crooned.

_::I said I was sorry for leaving you In the caves, I shouldn't have done that I was stupid::_ Toothless said after a moment of silence.

_::Fine I apologize for hissing at you::_ Stormfly said back. Hiccup and Astrid were laughing silently through the whole 'I apologize for leaving you In the caves' process, It was pretty funny for them to see their dragons go through these type of problems.

_::So you done::_ Astrid asked and Stormfly come over and licked Toothless face and they started doing this weird dragon kiss thing.

_::Oh, Eww, Gross no Toothless don't do that In front of us::_ Hiccup said as he turned around so he didn't have to see the dragons kissing or licking, What ever It was they were doing.

_::You guys do It front of us so why can't we do It In front of you::_ Stormfly asked as she looked over to a grossed out Hiccup while Astrid laughed.

_::You guys have a lot of saliva and you have long tongues and Its kinda gross::_ Hiccup replied.

_::Oh, I guess It could sorta gross you out::_ Stormfly thought about for a second before walking over to Astrid.

"OK Hiccup where are we going first" Astrid asked as she got on Stormfly and looked over to Hiccup.

"Well you wanted to go look at the gold so were going there first" Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless and they took off down the hole and took a right turn as soon as they flew Into the main cavern.

_::The cavern Is about...here::_ Toothless said as they all of a sudden jerked right and they were In a room filled with gold every where.

"Wow, Hiccup do know how much this Is worth" Astrid asked as she looked around at all the gold sparkling every where.

"Yes and your not taking any" Hiccup replied and Astrid just slumped back and groaned.

"Your not stopping me from taking a few coins" Astrid said and Hiccup just sighed.

They flew to the ground and as soon as they were on the ground Astrid jumped off and was digging through gold and picking up stuff and putting a few coins In her pocket that she thought looked cool.

"OK I have to admit some of this stuff Is awesome but I'm still not taking any of It" Hiccup said but then he looked over and saw some gold circle thing that has the different seasons on It and the moon shape, It told what day It Is by using the shape of the moon. and there were 3 other circles that spin on the inside so that you can line up a certain day with a certain moon shape.

"Hah I knew you would find something you wanted" Astrid said as Hiccup turned around and saw astrid with gold bracelets and jewelry all over her.

"Astrid you know your carrying like 100 pounds of gold on you, I don't even weigh 100 pounds " Hiccup said as he shook his head at his girlfriend.

"I know and I want It all" Astrid said as she picked up another sword and looked at It.

"You cant have It all you can have a few pieces but...Who am I kidding just don't weigh Stormfly down, Gold weighs so much more than regular ores" Hiccup said as Astrid took off all the rings and necklaces and just went back to looking at stuff.

Hiccup looked around and saw all sorts of stuff and some of It he honestly wanted to take but he only kept the gold calender thing.

After awhile Hiccup and Astrid had a few things but Astrid had found a bunch of ruby's and had a sack full and Hiccup had round some diamond he planned to use for his little surprise he has for Astrid tomorrow.

"Astird you realize that were stealing this stuff right" Hiccup asked, Some how Astrid convinced Hiccup to just pick up what he wanted but Hiccup was still not the kind of person to take stuff so It still felt wrong to him.

"Yes know can you hand me that weird looking coin right there" Astrid replied and Hiccup just rolled his eyes and picked It up but froze when he saw the berk crest.

"Astrid this coin has the berk crest on It" Hiccup said as he picked up a few more coins with the berk crest and one with the berserker crest on It.

"Really" Astrid picked up another coin and looked at It.

"I think we should go, You got me Into this and now I'm starting to pick up stuff like this" Hiccup held up a big bag with diamonds In It.

"Come on Hiccup have a little fun, Loosen up just a little" Astrid said as she held up her pointer finger and her thumb close together.

"Its not fun Its stealing" Hiccup said as he sat the bag of diamonds down and cracked his back a few times. Hiccup didn't like this but most of the stuff he took was for a surprise he has and to benefit berk, Like the gold calender will help them with what day It Is and when a certain season Is or when the harvest starts. and the other stuff were for either trading or for his personal collection.

"Its not stealing, You killed the red death and freed all the dragons and lost your part of your leg just to protect the village that treated you like yak shit, You at least deserve to pick up a few pieces of gold and some other...whats that word you used" Astrid asked and Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Artifacts" Hiccup finished and Astrid just smiled.

"That's the word, How did you survive when we pillaged villages" Astrid asked as she looked through another pile of armor and gold.

"Just make sure you don't get to much" Hiccup said as he picked up the bag of diamonds and put It In another bag so that It would not break or fall open and then tied It to Toothless saddle bags.

"OK Astrid you ready Hiccup asked as he looked at a sword and saw the letters g b engraved on the hilt.

"Hold on, Hiccup that looks like the sword grim beard the ghastly carried" Astrid said as she ran over and looked at the shinny and very pretty engraved sword.

"I don't think this Is his sword, My dad has his sword locked up In the vault under our Island where we keep all the gold the next cheif gets when he retires and gives the throne to his heir" Hiccup said as he tried to grab the sword but Astrid yanked It away.

"I'm asking Stoick about this when we go back to berk. Hiccup we need a place to hide all our treasure" Astrid said as she she strapped the word to her back with her battle ax.

"Astrid you look like your preparing to go to war with the berserker's armada" Hiccup said as he looked at her.

"I do not" Astrid said as she walked towards Stormfly who has been oddly quiet.

"Astrid you have two swords, Two hatchets, A wrist blade, Your battle ax, And on top of the Two swords you have the scale sword" Hiccup said back as he mounted Toothless.

_::Toothless Is all this stuff to heavy::_ Hiccup asked Toothless.

_::Its a bit more weight but I should be fine:: _Toothless replied.

_::How about you Stormfly::_ Astrid asked.

_::Its probably more weight than I'm used to but I will be fine:: _Stormfly replied as they took off Into the air and back to their camp where they packed up everything and flew out of the cave and lout of the mountain.

_::You guys have been pretty quiet, Is there anything wrong:: _Hiccup asked.

_::No, I'm just...I don't know I just haven't felt the need to talk::_ Toothless replied.

_::Oh...I just thought since you and Stormfly are mates and you can now talk to us I just thought you guys would be a lot more talkative::_ Hiccup said as he looked over to Astrid who was looking at her scale sword.

0000

**OK so there was chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review If you feel like It. And to any who read my other story, Changes start out good, I'm sorry the lack of uploads I'm having a pretty terrible writers block and I'm running out of Ideas, But don't worry the story Is far from over. Anyway thanx to everyone who views, Reviews, Favorites, Follows.**

** -rexassassin00 sighing out SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**


End file.
